The Zenith Chronicles - Vol I
by TecnaBelievix
Summary: Tech is a cyborg and a mechanic who leads a normal life running from her horrid stepmother. Timmy is a prince who needed an android fixed. Queen Electra is the power thirsty Queen of Zenith who will do anything to get control of Magix. And I mean anything. Complete! Sequel is up! AU
1. The Prince

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or The Lunar Chronicles.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes I wished for a different life. One where I had everything. One where I was well normal. A life where I wasn't getting looks of pity mixed with hatred. One where I wasn't a cyborg.

And if you're a cyborg, you are accustomed to the harsh looks. Just like I am.

So as I walked down Main Street in Magix I tried to the ignore the looks people were giving me. I had forgotten my huge gloves that conceal the metal hand of mine back in my hover. Without my big bulky gloves, people thought I was another stupid cyborg. I just shrugged it off. I was used to it.

I don't remember exactly how I became a cyborg, but my stepfather told me that I was in a horrible hover crash where both of my parents died. I was only eleven at the time. I was slowly dying so the doctors had to find a way to save my life. They gave me a metal right hand, a metal left foot, and replaced parts of my brain. I have no memories of my life before I came to live with my stepparents. However, my stepmother thinks of me as a curse because as soon as she took me into her home, my stepfather died from an early heart attack. She really hates the idea of having a cyborg in her home because at my stepfathers funeral she cried and cried. But not because of her husband's death. No, she is so self-centered that she cried about having to take care of me...a cyborg.

I hate her. I curse the day she was born.

Yes, I know that hate is a strong word but it applies here nicely. Especially since the she treated me like I was nothing. Like I was just another damn robot littering the streets of Magix. Even though without me Anna would have nothing. Without me she wouldn't have a home and she and her daughters would be living in the gutter. Only because she recognized my ability to fix technology and just about any other thing that was broken. She used this to her advantage. She made me work in a small store where I fixed anything broken.

My eyes fell upon a small television playing the news in an old cafe. THe reporter was inaudible but I slowly read the words scrolling under him. _Queen Electra of Zenith will come to Magix for the 80th annual Gala._

I reread those words dozens of times. Queen Electra. In Magix. I quickly remembered the rumors that I've heard of her. _She killed her entire family to obtain the throne of Zenith. She kidnapped and put in prison anyone that would interfere with her ruling of the kingdom. Some say she found a half Solarian half Magix baby who had the most beautiful golden hair and cut it off to keep for herself and then sent the baby far away from Zenith and The Magical dimension. Others say she had a stepdaughter who had a lovely voice and she felt a pang of jealousy towards the girl so she took her voice and sent the girl to live in the poorest parts of Zenith. _But these are only rumors. I'll bet all of this was just a made up story to frighten children.

Then, I heard a crash and it broke my concentration on the television. I turned towards the crash to see a scattering of some parts of a hover. But the rest of the Hover was intact. The only problem was that the hover stood suspended in the air, unable to move. The driver crawled out and examined the damage.

Then, me being the technology genius I am ran over to him.

"Dammit. I can't believe this old thing finally stopped." He mumbled.

"I can help you. Um...do you have gloves that I can borrow?" I said to him, hiding my metal hand behind my back.

"Take these. They were my daughter's. She hates these gloves. You can keep them. And I don't mean to be rude but...You're a girl. You can't fix a hover!" He handed me a pair of purple gloves and I slipped them on behind my back. They fit perfectly. Even better than the gloves I left in my hover.

"I'm not just a girl. I'm also a mechanic." I said to him, my voice full of pride. "I'm also cyborg but that doesn't matter." I said under my breath.

I lifted the top up and peeked inside the hover. Oil leaked everywhere, and the magbelt was frayed. Compared to some of the other things I had to fix, this was nothing.

Yanking the magbelt out, the man looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Yep, I told you so. I know what I'm doing.

"Get me the spare magbelt. Oh and I wouldn't mind a towel for all the oil." I pulled my short magenta hair into a short ponytail and he handed me the magbelt. I put it back on and reached for the towel he had in his hand. I wiped all the oil off and plugged the hole that the oil leaked out of.

That's when I noticed a crowd had gathered. They were watching with amazement as I continued to repare the damaged hover.

I closed the top and opened the door to the hover. Sitting in the front seat, I started the ignition. It worked like a charm.

"Here you go!" I said tossing the man the keys and I walked away wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"How did you learn that?" Said someone from behind me. I quickly turned around to be face to face with someone who I never thought I would ever meet.

"Dammit. Blew my cover." the guy said.

"Your Highness."I whispered. He wore a black and orange hoodie with the hood up and covering half of his face. I wondered why he wore that hood.

I curtsied and met his gaze. "Sorry."

He blushed slightly. "Sorry about what. C'mon don't call me your Highness. I hate that. Call me Timmy."

Wow. I am talking to the prince! If I could, I would be blushing now!

"Are you the famous Tech the mechanic?" He looked at me intensely. "I need an android fixed."

I was at a lost of words. "Sure! Do you have it with you?" Suddenly an android flew out of his pocket on his hoodie. "Yep. This is Laui. She's been malfunctioning every hour. Then she reboots and malfunctions again. I've tried fixing her myself but I couldn't. So someone suggested I'd find you."

I took the small android who looked sort of similar to my Digit. Her metal eyelids flipped open. "Rebooting in 5...4...3...2...1..."

Suddenly she flew up in the air and then shut down crashing to the sidewalk below. "I can fix her." I gave a small smile.

"Good. Can you fix her by next week?" He said with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'll try. Thank you." I said bowing to Timmy.

"No. Thank you." With that he turned around and walked in the direction of the palace. I gently picked up the small android.

"I'll bet Digit will love the story of how I met the Prince." I whispered and started to walk to my hover with the Prince's android in hand.

* * *

**This chapter has been revised. Review and tell me if you like it better than the old chapter.**


	2. Accidents Happen

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or the Lunar Chronicles**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I pulled the door that opened to my hover open and sat in the driver's seat. Digit was fast asleep in the passenger's seat curled up in a ball. She snored softly and that brought a smile to my face.

I shook her tiny shoulders. "Digit...I have a story for you!"

"Five more minutes..." She yelled and swatted my hand away.

"Fine. I guess you don't want to know how I met the Prince!" With that her eyes opened and her blue eyes sparkled. "You met the Prince?"

"Yep." I showed her the small lifeless android in my hands. "He needed someone to fix her. apparently, she malfunctions every time she tries to reboot. Let me show you." Leaning closer to my small android, I quickly opened the royal android and typed a reboot code. The lifeless body stirred to life yet again, only to fall onto the floor of my unmoving hover.

"What did the Prince look like?" Digit said, her eyes leaving the motionless android just inches from her head. "Was he handsome? Just like on Television?"

"Man, and I thought you were quote, unquote, 'Full of Logic'" I said making little quotes with my fingers.

"Whatever. Well, was he?" I rolled my eyes at Digit. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever floats your boat. Anyway, we have to go. Let's go to the hotel."

Ever since I ran away from my stepmother's house, I've been living in a dilapidated hotel just outside of Magix. This way, the old hag can't use her tracking system to find me. After all I am the only way she can make money. After being fed up with her treatment, I brought Digit to the small store that stepmother made me work at and instead of working, I took stepmother's hover and drove it to the outskirts of Magix.

"Tech? Are you sure about that?" Digit said, staring down at her computer in her arm. A bunch of blinking dots littered the screen. "The Magix Police." She announced looking up at me. "They're heading right towards us.

Dammit. I only needed to come to Magix to get some gas for the Hover and some food. In the time I had talked to Prince Timmy, Stepmother must've tracked me down and called the authorities.

"Ok. We are going to escape." I said gripping the steering wheel. I turned the ignition key and put my foot on the gas petal. "Get ready." I said narrowing my eyes.

"They will be here in exactly 16 seconds. 15...14...13...12..." Digit announced and I started to hear sirens. "Go Tech! Hurry!"

"5...4...3.." I floored the petal and the hover flew. "Happy?" I said to Digit almost yelling because of the engine noise. I saw Digit crinkle her nose and slowly nod her head.

"We are going 45mph. Now we are going 62mph." Digit said looking back at the cop lights quickly approaching. "76 mph... Tech you're going too fast." She whimpered from the seat.

"How do you expect to get outt-" I suddenly saw we weren't on the road anymore. "Brace yourself!" I yelled at Digit. Then I let go of the wheel to protect my little android and the Prince's android.

Covering the both of their robot bodies, I felt the impact on my back. A memory flooded my mind. One that I only saw in my dreams. The one where I am completely crushed and surrounded by rubble. In that memory I only remembered the horrible sensation of being buried alive until a man pushes the debris from me and lifts me to safety.

* * *

I awoke an hour later. I could tell because of the diagnostics running across my vision. _Rebooting in 5...4...3...2...1...Time past since shutdown: 62 minutes._

62 minutes without waking up.

Where was I?

Opening my eyes, I saw myself in the place I had always tried to flee from. The place I cursed under my breath every waking hour. My prison. My stepmother's home.

"Dammit. Back where I started." I said and glanced at my old room. The one I thought I would never see again. "Dammit."

"Hey. Mother would like to see you." Said my somewhat nice stepsister I also thought I would never see again. "Bea. What happened?"

She looked at me with sympathy. "You got in an accident. See mother before she finds I've talked to you."

I tried to stand, but the pain my lower back was unbearable. I think I also broke my metal foot. Dammit. That will cost a lot.

Bea rushed over to my side and drapped an arm around my shoulder to help me to the living room. She looked at me with her warm hazel eyes. "Need help, sis?"

I smiled slightly at her remark. She always considered me family even though stepmother and Gigi didn't.

When I was brought into my stepparent's home, everything was fine. Stepmother didn't really care about me so she let me do whatever I wanted, stepfather always seemed to be extra careful of me and never wanted any harm done to me, Gigi usually ignored me, and Bea soon became my closest friend. But of course, when I started middle school in Magix everyone treated me differently because I was a cyborg. That's when I got the idea of wearing gloves to conceal my right hand. And I continued to go to school for a year and no one ever came up to me and offered to be my friend. So with some quick thinking and some extra pieces of metal from my stepfather's forgotten inventions, I built Digit. And I apparently gave her human-like emotions. I don't know how I did that. And then everything changed when my stepfather died.

With my arm around Bea's shoulder and dread in my mind, I started to go to the living room thinking about the face I wished I would never see again. My stepmother.

* * *

_**This chapter has been revised.**_


	3. My Horrible Stepmother

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Winx Club or The Lunar Chronicles.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I limped into the living room wiht my arm around Bea's shoulder. My stepmother had her back turned to me intently watching the tv. It was playing the video of my hover accident. Man, if I wasn't in the accident, I would've said it looked like it hurt. Well, it does.

Muting the tv, stepmother stood up and turned to me, remote in hand. "You were smart enough to escape. How dare you?" Her deep blue eyes bore into my eyes, full of hatred.

"How dare I? I escaped because you hate me! Even at stepdad's funeral you cried because you were stuck with me! Why do you want me back?"

"Bea...Sit her down." Bea started to lead me towards the sofa. "No Bea...Sit her on the floor..." _Like a dog. S_he thought I was worthless.

"But mom..." Bea started before she was cut off. "NOW." She put me down, softly, on the carpeted floor. I looked up at my stepmother. Her gray hair was up in a small bun and she wore a horrid red dress. She even had a stern face, and mean blue eyes to complete the horrible look.

Gigi stood huddled in the corner looking at me like I was a wild animal. She was the identical copy of stepmother only with long black hair and her face always had a sort of angry look.

Bea didn't know what to do or where to stand. Her long auburn hair was pulled back into two braids that ran almost grazing the floor. Her eyes were an emerald-green. She wore a pinkish dress that suited her perfectly. She always had the kindness and curiosity of a two-year old. That's what I admired so much about her. Her ability to not grow up even though she is 16. I wished she would never grow up because she is perfect the way she is. She has the innocence of a six year old.

"Tech...You will be punished. You will not be able to leave the house,except to go to work. You will also not be allowed to work on your 'inventions'" I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Understood? Tech...I expect you to leave for work immediately to earn back all the money you wasted when you crashed my brand new hover. You're just so lucky that I didn't allow the authorities to put this on your permanent record."

"Understood..." I whispered back to her. I knew perfectly well that she would just use the money I arned to buy expensive dresses.

"Oh...you may also be wondering what happened to your little androids..." She said, her eyebrows raised.

"Digit?" She nodded her head. "They are safely locked in my closet." She smirked at me. "You'll get them back when we find you worthy of our trust again."

I opened my mouth as if to speak but she gave me a look that could kill.

With that she walked away to the front door of the house. "Now get to work."

Gigi followed her out the door looking over her shulder at me with a taunting smirk. As soon as the door was closed I let out a huge sigh. _Back at square one..._

"Sorry Tech..." Bea said, her green eyes full of sadness. "I missed you though."

"I missed you too Bea..." I said back. "You are the only ray of sunlight I have here."

* * *

The day at the booth working went by slowly. I found myself thinking about the Prince on several occasions. When would I ever see him again? I mean, I can't fix his android with it being in my stepmother's closet.

Why is everything so hard?

I heard a someone coming closer to me. "Tech?"

I turned around to be greeted by Prince Timmy.

I could barely stand because of the pain shooting through my ankle and back. Instead, I bowed while I was sitting. I was probably breaking a rule of respect, but if I stood, I would fall.

I had just seen him an hour or two ago. How it seemed like ages before my whole world crumbled around me.

"I saw the video. What were you running from?" I motioned for him to come into the store and I closed the door.

'Running from my wicked stepmother."I said with a small smile. "Although, I'm kinda broken now. Sorry for not standing your Highn-Timmy. My back kills."

I tried standing. I managed to almost stand when I felt the pain shoot up my spine. I lost my balance and started to fall. But he caught me. His arms wrapped around me.

Then I looked at his face. He started to blush."Are you ok? I knew that if I could, my face would be completely red. "Yeah." I said and I pulled away from his embrace.

He looked at me with embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"It's fine!" I said quickly. Then, I sat back down before falling again. "It's kinda complicated at my home now... And I might be a little late with the android."

"Oh that's fine."He said glad that the topic was changed. "Will you send the android to the palace when you're done?"

"I'll do that." I said

"Great. Thank you, Tech." He said then turned and walked out the door quickly.

I just couldn't shake the feeling that I still wanted to wrapped safely in his arms. Where I could be protected from falling, or just about anything.

But I can't think like that. His a Prince. Completely out of my league.

But I'm not that good at convincing myself that.

* * *

_**This chapter has been slightly revised.**_


	4. Old Love Letters

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or the Lunar Chronicles. **_

_**This chapter has minimal changes but they are important. I'd advise you to reread this chapter.**_

**Chapter 4**

As I made my way back home, I thought about how I was going to get my little Digit out of the horrible prison that Stepmom calls her 'closet.'

I may not be the one all about fashion, but I do know that any outfit from her closet is a big mistake.

Limping all the way across the street, I was surprised that I didn't get any wierd stares. Then I realized I had my new purple gloves concealing my metal hands. Thank goodness. I am grateful to the man who I fixed the hover for giving me these gloves.

Reaching the front door, I put the key in and turned the knob. I turned the light on. No one was in the living room since the room was dark.

"Is anyone home?" I said to the empty living room. No response. Perfect. That means that I can just steal back my androids. No wait...My android and the Prince's android.

I quickly limped over to the small hallway that has all of our rooms. I passed Bea's room, Gigi's room, my small room and finally got to my stepmother's room.

I quickly turned the doorknob and opened the door. I peeked inside to make sure the room was empty. It was.

Stepping into the room, the familiar scent of lilac perfume meet my nose. I glanced around the room and found the huge closet nearby.

I made my way over to the closet and pulled open the door and looked inside.

Inside was a mess of out dated shoes, unflattering dresses and out of style hats. Gross.

I searched the clutter for the androids. I tried not to pay attention to the pain spreading through my back and concentrated on listening to see if anyone came home.

I continued the search and was making no progress through the clutter when my eyes shifted to a small pink box with hearts on it stashed in the back of the closet. I picked it up and opened the dust filled lid.

_Inside_ was a collection of love letters. But they weren't from my stepfather. They were from a man named Radius. One of the letters struck me as strange.

_My dearest Anna,_

_Though we have only known each other for a few months, I would like to ask if you would spent your life with me._

_It's a big decision, I know. _

_But my love, I cannot stand being away from you._

I almost gagged when I read the next part.

_Everytime I kiss your sweet lips, I feel the happiest I've ever been._

_I want to be yours. _

_Will you be mine?_

_Your truly, Radius._

A proposal letter? To Stepmom?

I sat on the floor of her closet full of shock, when I heard the footsteps.

They were home.

Dammit! I practically shoved the letters into the box and threw the box into the corner.

This is really bad.

I got up and started to walk through the door when Stepmom walked into her bedroom.

Her eyes widened in shock, then to evil happiness.

"Well,well,well...What do we have here? Trying to get your useless toys back? Big mistake."

"I was..."

"Don't lie Tech. Just go to your room and I'll call you to decide your new punishment!" She laughed slightly when she said that.

I ran to my room in agonizing pain and slammed the door.

She had love. She was loved.

Why is she so mean now?

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness!**

**I hoped this chapter helped reveal a little about stepmom. (Her name's Anna.)**

**Next chapter is really good! I'll post it tomorrow.**


	5. The Gala, Madame Lee, and Cyborg Drafts

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or The Lunar Chronicles.**_

**C****hapter 5**

My room was almost like a prison for the next fifteen minutes. I tried to think about anything other than what I'm about to be faced with. God, stepmother was probably going to kill me.

Then I heard a small knock on my door.

"Tech. Open this door! Now!" Announced my stepmother.

I slowly made my way towards the door and unlocked it. She slipped through and shut the door. But I just knew that Gigi was listening now. She probably had her ear pressed against the door and she was giggling wildly.

Lucky her.

I tried now to show my fear in my expression as I looked into stepmother's eyes. She can probably smell fear.

I small grin spread across her face, giving her an evil like expression. Creepy.

"Tech. I have 'pondered' what your punishment will be. Sweetie, I've decided you can't go to the Gala on Friday."

My eyes widened. The Gala. The one dance I have waited my _ENTIRE_ life to go to. And it was two days away.

The Gala is an annual dance. Basically, it's a ball and everyone dresses up in their best gowns and tuxedos. It's been my dream to go to the Magix Gala ever since I was eleven. Of course, back then I had dreamed of wearing a beautiful golden gown and the most expensive jewels. I have long out grown that dream. I know now that stepmother will never let me wear those fancy outfits. Of course, I never thought she wouldn't even let me attend! Only people the age of sixteen can go. This year, I am eligible to go. Or at least I was. Dammit.

"Stepmother! That's not fair! You know that I've always dreamed of going!" I pleaded with her.

"That's exactly why you aren't going! You need to learn obedience. This way, you learn to follow the rules. Maybe if you are better next year, I'll let you go."

Yeah right. She'll never let me go.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Here's a tissue if you need to cry. I mean not going to the Gala after years of dreaming must be sad." She held out a tissue. I glowered at her. "Go ahead. Don't hold in your tears." She was taunting me with my inability not to cry.

"Dammit. I hate you!" I screamed at her. "GET OUT!"

"Of course sweetie. And by the way...I threw out your 'toys.' They are useless anyway." She turned to walk away. But before she left, she threw a look over her shoulder that said_ I know you hate me. But I hate you too. Much more than you imagine._

With that she left me alone in my room. Dammit, Dammit, Dammit. I felt like crying. But I knew it wasn't possible for me to cry. Dammit, it wasn't my fault that I was like this! I didn't ask to live after a terrible Hover accident, be turned into a cyborg, or live with this family. I didn't choose my fate!

No...other people chose it for me.

And I'm not going to continue letting other people choose my fate.

I'm taking matters into my own hands.

I am going to the Magix Gala.

* * *

I had fallen asleep after the talk with stepmother and I woke up to hear weird noises coming from the living room.

I quickly made my way to the living room. My back didn't hurt as much as before. Thank Magix!

When my eyes fell upon what was in the living room, I was striken with the inability to speak.

Gigi and Bea stood in the center of the room, with long shimmering ball gowns on. Dress fittings. For the Gala.

When they noticed I was standing there, Gigi decided to start to snicker and look at me with shameful eyes. What a hoax.

Bea however, came towards me. She took both of my hands and held them, not even caring much for the gloves that I wore.

Her emerald eyes filled with pity and sadness. "I'm sorry Tech." Then stepmother came between us and only addressing Bea, said "Please Bea. No interruptions! We need to have your dresses done by Friday. The Gala will be extra special this year!"

I bit back about a dozen swears that were in my head. I didn't need anymore trouble.

"Tech. Something's going to happen..." Bea said and then walked away, her silver ball gown swaying against the floor.

Then I noticed the short and plump woman who was using pins to hold up the sleeves on Gigi's gown. Magix most famous gown maker. Madame Lee.

When Madame Lee's eyes met mine, she turned towards stepmother with confusion.

"Miss Anna? I thought you might want to let this beautiful girl have a dress." She said and she smiled at me.

"Oh no. She is punished. Her punishment is not being allowed to attend the Gala."

"But she must be allowed. I'm guessing that you're sixteen."

"Yes, Madame Lee." I said hoping that somehow, she could persuade stepmother. Even if she can't I don't care! I'm going no matter what.

"Child, do you want to go? It's going to be wonderful. And I'll get you a dress for free..." She hinted at stepmother.

"Stop with this nonsense! She's not going and that's final!" Stepmother yelled until the whole room was quiet and staring right at her. "Finish that dress please." She said with a stern face. "No one will tell me what rules I can enforce in this house."

Enforce. Yeah right. More like dictate.

Then, I diverted my attention to the television in the corner of the room. A man and a co-host were sitting at a roundtable saying the news of the day. The camera cut to a close up of the man and he started to talk. "_Queen Electra of Zenith is said to have landed in Magix for the Gala. Here is a short video of her entering the Palace." _A video of the Queen walking up to the King of Magix and shaking hands with him was showed. Her beautiful blonde locks of hair were tumbling over her shoulders. She had the perfect looks and the perfect voice. For a moment I envied her. But then I thought back to all the rumors of her I heard. They all said the same thing:She killed her family. Her Sister, who was the Queen at the time, was killed by food poisoning, same with her husband. Then she killed all the others in her family. Including her little niece who was eleven at the time. She was crushed under a building collapse. Poor thing. With no one else to take the crown, Electra took it. Of course, everyone knew that she killed them. But there is also another rumor. It says that the Princess is still alive since they never found a body in the rubble of the building. But no one knows for sure.

"I'm going out." I whispered and ran out of the house.

And Stepmother didn't even try to stop me. Strange.

But then I found the reason she didn't stop me.

"Miss...Is your name Tech?" Said a small robot in a monotone voice.

"Yes?" I said more as a question than an answer.

"Please follow me. Your legal guardian, Anna Magic, has volunteered you for the Cyborg Draft."

The words stopped me in my tracks. Cyborg Draft.

The Cyborg draft was invented to take in cyborgs and test them to see if they could cure any diseases that plagued the city.

In other words, it took horrid cyborgs off the street.

"I'm not going." I announced. This must've been what Bea tried to warn me about. _"Tech. Something's going to happen..."_

"You were volunteered. You must come." Then the robot came closer and shocked me with a taser.

The world went completely black except for two things.

The diagnostics scrolling across my vision.

And I could faintly see Anna's wicked smile.

* * *

**My gosh that chapter was massive! Wow. I really liked writing that.**

**Ps-I still don't own Winx Club or The Lunar Chronicles.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter-I'll give you a small hint about it. It's in Timmy's POV!**

**This Chapter has been slightly revised.**


	6. Queen Electra

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Winx Club or the Lunar Chronicles.**_

**Chapter 6**

_**Timmy's POV**_

I had just gotten out of Tech's store and I thought to myself '_I must've looked like an idiot back there.'_

Walking past a store window, I caught my reflection. I was blushing like crazy.

There's just something about her that I like...

Just then, my cell phone went off and I checked to see who had called me.

It was my father, the King of Magix.

"Hi Dad. What do you need?" I asked pulling my hood over my face to hide my identity from unwanted fans.

"Timmy, the Queen of Zenith is about to come to Magix."

My mouth dropped open. The nerve of the Queen.

Perfect timing to come. Two days away from the Gala.

All she wants to do here in Magix is try to get a marriage with yours truly. Oh, but I'm not bragging. I mean she KILLED all of her other relatives.

Everyone in the Royal Court knows that she is just trying to gain control of Magix for more power.

And she's waiting for the perfect moment.

Magix has tried to compromise with her. But if she doesn't get what she wants she will wage war.

And Magix doesn't need that. Not again.

So she's just back in Magix to threaten us will war if she doesn't get married to the King. Or anybody in the royal bloodline.

"Dad, you do know that she will wage war if she doesn't get married to us right? All she wants is to take the throne and then she'll have the whole dimension in her hands. Dad you HAVE to STOP her!"

I threw my hands in the air in frustration. A couple of children nearby turned their heads to look at me. That's when the inevitable happened.

"Look! It's the prince!" A little girl yelled out and a dozen heads looked at me.

"Dad...I'll call you back..." I shut off my phone and smiled sheepishly at the people. I have to remember to get a new hoodie.

"Hi..." I said before someone else yelled "OMG! I love you!" And that started the stampede towards me.

I quickly ducked into the nearby dark ally. No one followed. They all continued running down the street. This was a chance of escape.

I called a hover and when it came, I made sure that my hoodie didn't show my face. Then hover drove me to the front of the Palace where I had made it just in time to see the ship carrying Queen Electra land at the palace.

Time to meet my fate.

* * *

When I finally got inside the palace, I was relieved to see familiar faces all around.

"Your Highness, I advise you to get into your royal clothes." said my royal adviser Konn.

"And what's wrong with my clothes now Konn?" I said, pissed that I had to get dressed up to see the monster of a Queen.

"Everything." He said and led me to my parents throne room.

I was greeted by my parents happy faces. "Hey Mom and Dad."

"Hello Timmy." Said my mom. "Timmy, get into your formal clothes!" She hissed at me.

"But why? To speak to the monster?" I almost yelled at her.

"No...sweetie...It's politics. You want to appear formal for the sake of Magix's reputation. Now get you formal clothes!"

I went to my room and got my formal clothes on. When I was out of my room, Konn appeared by my side again.

"They are in the Grand Ballroom." He inquired and I nodded my head.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Now presenting her Majesty of Zenith-Queen Electra!"

The royal announcer announced on the speaker. Queen Electra was the last to be announced.

I halfheartedly clapped my hands at her announcement.

As she slowly made her way down the golden staircase, I couldn't help but think of the missing princess of Zenith. She would look like her aunt right? I made a mental note in my head to look for people who looked like Queen Electra.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she shook hands with my father and then with my mother. Then I stiffened as she shook my hand. "I am so happy to be in Magix." She said to me and it took every ounce of strength that I had not to slap her across the face.

Then my father and mother made their way to the podium where they would make an announcement about the upcoming Gala.

But all during the speech, my mind kept shifting back to Tech. Her teal eyes, magenta hair...everything about her was...perfect...

A rumble of clapping interrupted my thoughts. Queen Electra was standing at the podium with a smile.

"And I hope to make an alliance with Magix soon." she said.

Not a peace alliance. A marriage alliance.

To me.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was good!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The next chapter is also in Timmy's POV!**

**This chapter has been slightly revised.**


	7. Timmy meets Digit

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Winx Club or The Lunar Chronicles.**_

**Chapter 7**

_**Timmy's POV**_

After hearing about two minutes of Queen Electra's speech, I quietly got up and slipped out of the side door of the ballroom. Outside, it was already sunset. I stood for a few seconds watching the sunset from the small pathway that led to the royal gardens.

I had to get out of that horrible place.

So, I continued down the pathway all the way to the palace entrance. I looked over my shoulder to see if any guards caught me sneaking off the grounds but I was in luck. After I was sure the coast was clear, I pulled off the horrid royal robe**(1)** and put on my comfy orange hoodie. I pulled the hood over my face once again and started to walk past the palace gates.

After I got out of the stuffy ballroom, I felt relieved. I just didn't want to be in the same room as Queen Electra.

I started walking down the street of Magix. I watched as the hovers flew by and the people continued on their way home. I glanced around at my bustling city. The stores all gleamed against the sun's setting colors. The few birds that were in the street were pecking away at some birdseed spread on the ground by a couple of old women.

After what seemed like hours walking, I stopped and looked at a familiar street. Main Street. Where I first met Tech.

Rounding a corner, I also noticed Tech's store where I had been just hours earlier. I started to blush again as I thought about her.

I kept looking across the street at her store and I wondered if she was still there when I tripped over a trash can.

I was covered with trash from head to toe. I rubbed my head and adjusted my glasses. "My God, I'm such a klutz." I managed to whisper.

I brushed all the trash off of me and put the trash can back in its original position. I was really glad that no one was around to see this.

I had started to put some of the trash back in the can when I heard a whisper in a monotone voice. "Where the hell am I?"

I held a banana peel in the direction of the whisper. "Who are you? I have a...weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Suddenly, an android flew out of the trash sprawled across the sidewalk.

"First of all, the probability that you'll beat me with a banana peel is zero to a billion and two...where am I?"

The android flew around me. I looked at her face and pulled off my hood. "Better?"

Her eyes widened in understanding. "Your Highness!" She screamed and then went immediately into a curtsy.

"Please don't call me that." I said rolling my eyes. It was the second time today that I had to tell someone not to call me by that. "Call me Timmy."

"Of course! Omg! I am talking to the Prince!" she squealed and then calmed down. "Sorry." she said and looked at the ground.

"It's fine. I get that a lot." I said.

"Well you have to understand your Highness, I'm like your biggest fan and when Tech told me she met you..."

I stopped her"Tech?" "Yeah. She's my owner. She also works across the street." The android pointed at the store across the street.

"Wait. Tech owns you? Can I see her?" I said, hoping that I'll be able to talk to her.

"Yeah. But I woke up in a pile of trash...I wonder why." Then her face changed from confusion to fear. "What if she doesn't need me?"

That's when another noise came from the pile of garbage. "Rebooting in 5...4...3...2...1..."

Then a familiar android flew from the garbage. "Lauri?" I asked in confusion as she came crashing back to the sidewalk. I picked her up gently and put her in my pocket on my hoodie.

"Let me see if I can find her!" The android said as she flew into the air.

"Wait. What's your name?" I asked.

"Digit!" She called back, flying higher into the sky until finally she stopped on a windowsill and entered the home.

* * *

**_Digit's POV_**

After telling the Prince my name, I started to fly higher along the building. "Ahh...Home sweet home..." I whispered as I entered the open window to Tech's room.

I landed softly on Tech's purple pillow and looked around.

The room looked different. I noticed all Tech's technology stuff was missing. "What happened?" I said as I looked at the bare desk by her bed. All of her inventions were always on there.

With no sign of Tech, I slowly opened her bedroom door and peeked out. In the hallway, stepmother and Gigi were speaking. I listened closely, in case they were to reveal where Tech was.

"Mother, where did the old loser go?" Gigi asked stepmother who had a delighted look on her face.

"She was taken to the Cyborg Draft. I called them to volunteer a cyborg." I muffled a scream. THE CYBORG DRAFT? What else did I miss?

"Really? I'm happy you finally got rid of her. The only problem is Bea. How do we tell her that her only friend is gone?" Gigi tried to muffle a snicker with no success.

"I don't really care. You should've seen Tech when the robot tasered her. Priceless!" Exclaimed Stepmother with a huge grin spreading across her face.

I couldn't bear to listen to these monsters speak anymore. I quietly closed the door and flew out of Tech's room.

"Timmy! They sent Tech away!" I managed to yell even thought my heart was racing.

"What? To where?" Timmy asked, eyes filled with concern and fear.

"To the Cyborg Draft!" I practically screamed at him until I noticed that maybe I shouldn't have told him that.

"Tech's a Cyborg?!" Timmy asked before fainting.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**(1) Think of Sky's hideous royal robe. The blue robe that drags on the ground and has the huge collar. He wears it in the third season and fifth season. I shuttered just thinking about that horrible outfit. :( Only, imagine Timmy's in orange and red.**


	8. My Past Revealed

_**Disclaimer: Yeah You guys are probably sick and tired of this but I don't wanna get sued! I don't own Winx Club or The Lunar Chronicles.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**_Tech's POV_**

My eyes opened slowly, and all I could see was the white ceiling above me.I had the horrible dream. The dream where I sit running from nothing until everything around me crumbles and engulfs me. Then I slowly await death until a man comes and pulls me from the rubble. The same dream I had when I was in the accident.

Diagnostics ran across my vision alerting me that I had been out for seven hours. It was now Thursday. One more day until the Gala.

I tried to move my arms only to fail. My wrists, legs and head were bound to what I thought was a table. On my arm was a bandage and the pain there was unbearable. Using my peripheral vision, I noticed a small table by my bedside. On it were needles and other doctors things. I shuttered as I realized where I was.

The Cyborg Draft.

Suddenly, I remembered the night before. The memories started to flow back into my head and overwhelm me.

The Prince's smile as he told me to call him Timmy,

The car accident where my back was crushed and I had my dream relapse,

Stepmother's harsh words to me hours after,

The love letter,

Stepmother telling me that I was forbidden to go to the Gala,

And finally, the robots taser.

I can't believe that I fell for her trick.

A faint light blinked on in the corner of the room. A man emerged and looked down at me. He had graying hair that suggested that he was around forty but his hair still had a decent amount of reddish browinsh color. His lab coat, from the corner of my eyes, read _Dr. Radius_. I gasped. The love letters.

Now what will happen?

"Ah! You are awake! You were out for the longest time. Seven hours to be exact." he said, his voice deep and kinda creepy. His eyes were empty and I searched for any emotion in them.

"You would be too if you were shocked with a taser!" I spit out at the man. Hatred filled every word.

"Gee. Just calm down." Radius said, rolling his eyes.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one strapped to a table!" I tried lifting my arm again, but it was pushed back to hit the table.

"Look. Do you think I like my job? Whatever. Anyway, I was just coming to tell you something that can be helpful."

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"I took your blood sample. You are immune to most diseases. Am I correct?"

I thought back to my teen years and to when Bea was in bed with the flu. I always brought her food and medicine. I never thought about why I didn't get sick too.

"Yeah. I guess."

He looked at me with delight. "And you do know that most Zenithians are immune to the deadly diseases that Magix civilians fear, right?"

I had no clue where he was going with this, but I nodded my head.

"My dear, I'm afraid you don't understand the connection that I'm trying to make." He frowned at me. Then his frown grew into a smile. "Let me get you into a more comfortable position for this life changing announcement."

He unbound my wrists and my head. Then I leaned over to take the rope from my ankles. I flexed my hands, which still had the gloves that I got from the stranger just yesterday. It felt like a lifetime since I was the girl I used to know. Just a mechanic.

Now I was about to hear a life changing announcement. How did my life change so quickly?

"Just tell me, Radius." I said putting my legs over the side of the table. My hands gripped the side of the table. Fear ripped through me. "Am I going to die?"

He chucked warmly at my remark and I glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh...My dear, you are far from death." His laughter died down after a minute.

"Tell me." I said staring right into his eyes.

"Tech. You know how you were adopted by Frank and...Anna Magic." Hatred filled his face when he said her name.

I slowly nodded.

"You know nothing of your past correct?"

I had no memories of my past. I nodded again and my teal eyes widened in realization.

"You, my dear, are from Zenith." He finished and my mouth dropped open.

"I'm from Zenith? Is that why I have a wierd hair color?" I asked.

"Exactly. Now I also have another thing to tell you." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What? Now are you going to tell me that I have no family?"

He shook his head. "From your blood tests, I was able to track down records of your other family members."

"How many do I have?"

"Not many. In fact, you only have an aunt."

I sat swaying my feet back and forth. "Who's my aunt?" I asked.

"Prepare your self."

"I'm ready." I wasn't at all. I thought that I had nothing to be afraid of. I had lived in fear of my stepmother for years. Nothing's worse than her.

"Your aunt is Queen Electra."

My face grew pale. My breathing was heavy and I felt light-headed.

Queen Electra.

She was my aunt.

"You are the missing princess of Zenith. You are Princess Tecna!"

"No way..." I whispered, then fainted on to the floor.

* * *

_**This Chapter has been revised.**_


	9. The Plan of Revenge

_**Disclaimer: Yep. I still don't own Winx Club or the Lunar Chronicles.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

My eyes opened slowly and looking down at me with concern was Dr Radius.

"Are you ok?" He asked, relief filling his eyes.

I rubbed my head and brushed my magenta hair out of my eyes. "Yeah. I'm just shocked. You would be too if your Aunt was Queen Electra."

I shuddered at her name.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you..."

"No. It's fine. Really." I plastered a small, hopeful smile on my face.

"Ok. Well...I'm kind of wondering if I should tell you this other thing..."

I rolled my eyes. "What?" I hissed at him.

He sighed and helped me off of the floor. I stood and brushed the dirt off of my skirt. I twirled a strand of my hair around my finger, hoping that I wouldn't faint again.

"Tech...You are actually Princess Tecna. You were almost killed...Let me start at the beginning..."

He brought over a small chair and beckoned for me to sit in it. The velvet brought a sort of comfort to me as I sat down.

Radius sighed once more. "Tecna. You were born on Zenith on December 16 to Queen Pixel and King Cyber. You grew up with as much love and guidance that your parents could give. And when your tenth birthday came...well...Queen Electra killed your father and mother and became your legal guardian."

"Are you sure that they are dead?"

"I'm positive. They even had a funeral for them. Anyway, a few months after that, Queen Electra planned out your assassination to take place on your eleventh birthday. She made you stay in your room and then a few minutes later, she set fire to the castle. Your room began to crumble and everything fell on you. But then, a man came and saved you. He pulled you from the rubble and took you to his home. No one else from the castle survived." His eyes filled with tears.

"I've had dreams of that exact thing happening to me..."

Radius nodded his head slowly. "It's probably your subconscious remembering."

"Wait...How do you know this?"

"Tecna...Now is not the time..."

"HOW do you know about my rescue in such detail?" I asked again, cutting off Radius's sentence.

"My Princess...I worked at the royal castle in Zenith. When the castle began to crumble, I ran right towards where your room should've been and pulled you out of the rubble before you died. Then, I went to a nearby home and operated on you. Of course, you were badly burned. You are cyborg because I wanted to save you from dying."

"Why were you in Zenith? I don't think you act anything like them."

He chuckled through his tears. "I could say the same about you. You aren't the typical Zenithian either." He slowly moved towards the corner of the room. "It pains me to talk about this. But you need to know. I am from Solaria. From my appearance you might have already come to that conclusion. Anyway, I came to Magix to experience a different life than the one I had in Solaria. And while I stayed here I met a lovely woman. Her name was Anna. We fell in love and then I found out that in Zenith there were many job opportunities. So I snuck us into Zenith and we lived peacefully and I managed to get a small job at the palace. Then Anna announced she was going to have a baby and I was overjoyed. Then nine months later, Anna had the beautiful baby. We named her Stella. Then Electra found out that Anna and I weren't from Zenith so she wiped my wife's memories and sent her back to Magix. She took Stella from us and I presume she killed her. I don't know. And finally, I had managed to change my appearance in time so Electra didn't find me. One day I found her plans to burn the castle and when that day came, I saved yu and brought you to Magix to my friend's home. Frank Magix who in the time that Anna left Zenith he married her. She didn't remember me. And to make matters worse they already had children. They were about the age of nine. Two years younger than you. So I fixed you and gave you to Frank. They welcomed you into their home. But then I realized how Queen Electra's kingdom was falling apart so I set up the Cyborg Draft to find you again since I didn't know where Anna and Frank had moved to." Radius wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Radius...What am I going to do? I can't do anything against the Queen! She'll never believe that I'm her niece."

"Actually, she already did."

"What the hell?" I drew back in fear of his words.

"You see...you have a special power that no on else in Magix has. Magic is the word my darling!" He said raising his arms above his head.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tecna. You have a special power. You are the only fairy of Technology in the entire Magix dimension!"

A smile began to form on my face. A fairy.

"I am a fairy, cyborg, princess, Zenithian...anything else?"

"Not really. Although, I am beginning to understand how Electra has tracked you down. Your powers are strong. She is also a magical being so she can sense your magic presence. I'm afraid she knows that you live in Magix and plans to find you and then kill you once and for all!"

"Radius you can't let her do that! Tell me how to beat her!"

"I will train you to beat her. After all in Zenith, I was a battle planner for the Queen. Not to mention a PhD."

"Oh haha." I mocked. "Just help me train my powers to stop her."

The smile on his face faded. "Tecna. She has na army. I will take a lot to beat her."

Determination filled my soul. She killed my parents and I want revenge. "I'll kill her."

"My god, I think this whole defeating the Queen thing will really change you."

I pondered that for a second "It already has." I replied.

* * *

**I felt really sad when I wrote that whole back story. Now I'm gonna spent the rest of my Sunday curled up on the couch, drowning my sorrows in a cup of hot Choco! **

**This chapter has been revised.**


	10. The Ballroom

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or the Lunar Chronicles._**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Queen Electra's POV**_

The Prince and just slipped silently out of the ballroom. Perfect timing. Now he wouldn't get in the way of my plan.

"Dear. Wouldn't you like to eat now?" I sweetly asked the King.

His eyebrows furrowed together. "Queen Electra...Please don't call me dear. Only my wife can call me that."

The only thing that I wanted to achieve. But then I thought back to how I acquired my new throne. By poisoning my sister and brother-in-law. That could also help in this predicament.

I smiled fiendishly. "Sorry your Highness." I said while I bowed to him. "Forgive me my mistake."

"Forgiven." He said and walked causally away. Now was the time.

I slipped a small vial out of the pocket of my green dress. The vial held the same poison that killed my sister. Now it will kill the king and queen of Magix.

I took the lid off and looked to see if anyone was watching. The ballroom was alive with people dancing and laughing. No one though was paying attention to me.

That kind of got on my nerves. I was suppose to be the center of attention. Oh well. Somethings work out for the best.

I grabbed the king's cup and poured in a drop of the vials contents. The same was done with the queen's cup.

I sat back and put the vial back in my pocket. There was still enough poison in here to kill my annoying pest of a niece that I know lives in Magix.

I will find her and kill her. But I was pacing myself too fast. One step at a time. Right now I concentrated on the cups and how in few moments there will be no King or Queen.

Just an unwed prince.

I'll wage war if he doesn't marry me. Of course he doesn't knowhow in the world of Politics you must win some and lose some. No. He'll do anything to save his precious planet.

He'll marry me for his own people.

But I will still ruin their lives as soon as I'm the new queen.

The King and Queen came back and sat at their spots at the table. I smiled gently at them. The Queen returned the smile while the King pretended not to notice. What do I care?

"Let's celebrate a toast!" I genuinely announced, lifting the cup in the air with my arm. I slowly stood up and smiled at the guests.

"Lets." The King said and the Queen nodded.

"Excellent. I'd like to make this toast to the people who have made it possible for me to stay in the lovely planet of Magix. I want to thank the King, Queen, Prince, and all of you in this ballroom." I sat down and took a small sip from my glass. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the royals drink out of their cups.

An evil smile appeared on my face. The deed is done.

I'll be the new Queen. I'll rule the magical dimension! I'll be the most powerful person in the universe.

I though about all of this as I watched the King and Queen slowly crumple to the ground. Dead.

* * *

**Oh...Wow. I had a horrible day and I planned to write something to let my anger out but...That was dark.**

**Hopefully I won't have to write something like tha again. Now I must have some more Hot choco. (Sighs and walks to the kitchen in a depressed manner.)**

**That was a really dark chapter. I think I'm gonna cry. :( Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**


	11. Thinking of You

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Winx Club or The Lunar Chronicles.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Timmy's POV**_

I awoke to the sound of a cell phone ringing. I realized it was mine and pulled it out of my pocket. I rubbed my head and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked groggily. Where was I?

Then the memories came back. I had fainted when Digit told me that Tech was a...

Cyborg.

And she was at the Cyborg Draft.

I thought about her beautiful teal eyes, care-free smile, and perfect magenta hair. Beneath all that she was a cyborg.

I squeezed my eyes shut to push the thoughts away. "Hello?!" I asked into the phone again.

The voice that came out of my phone wasn't one that I had expected. "Prince Timothy." I didn't know whose voice that was.

I cringed when he said my real name. "Yes? What do you need?" I asked into the phone.

"Prince, we need you back at the palace. Hurry. There is chaos here." He sniffled. "There has also been a death."

I was still on the topic of not knowing who this guy was. "And you are?" I was still clearly confused about who this man was. "It's not important. What is important is that-" He stopped talking. The signal was cut. "Damn." I whispered.

"Who was that?" Digit asked from behind me. She sat on the edge of the sidewalk, playing with a small pebble which compared to her size was about as big as her head.

I brushed imaginary dirt off of my hoodie. "I don't know." I responded. A small feeling of realization emerged. I pushed the feeling away. They probably just wanted me home to celebrate a toast about having Queen Electra out of our hair for good.

I just had to convince myself that.

Digit's eyebrow raised. But she shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, we have to get Tech!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Who knows what is happening to her!"

"Digit, let's go to the palace first and then we'll find Tech. OK?" I tried to reason with her.

She crossed her arms and squinted her eyes. "Come on! We have to find Tech! She could be in trouble!"

I thought again about Tech. Her care-free smile...

"I'm sorry. But Digit I swear that I'll only be there about five minutes at the most, ok?"

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Fine. But if we can't save her I'm blaming it on you!"

I smiled. "Ok." We started walking quickly to the Palace.

* * *

_**Tech's POV**_

Radius left me alone in my white room to think about all the things he had explained to me. Cyborg, Zenithian, princess, fairy. Those words kept floating through my mind. I balled my metal hand into a fist. "Damn you Queen Electra." I whispered under my breath.

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I'll do." I said, slightly louder than last time but still not loud enough for a passerby to hear.

I stood up and pulled my purple gloves off. Flexing my hands I could see what Radius's desperate attempt at saving the princess had cost me. My confidence. My self-respect. I always thought I was as horrible as the people treated me.

But that was going to change.

But did I want to change?

I was just a mechanic. Nothing more than a measly cyborg that fixed and invented technology for a living. No...for a life. A cyborg with freedom.

And I wanted to throw that all out of the window to become a Princess.

To become a completely different person.

To be famous for taking down Electra and saving Zenith.

What am I going to choose?

I ran my fingers though my magenta hair and sighed deeply.

I didn't know what to do. Ether seek revenge for the unfairness the Electra did to me and my kingdom or just go back to be...Tech. And I was going to find Timmy. Something about him...just seemed right.

I needed more time to decide. I looked up to where the ceiling met the wall and noticed a large air vent.

One perfect for escape.

I took off my shoe and chucked it at the nearby camera watching my every move. The shoe collided head on with the camera and shattered it into tiny bits. I quickly pulled on the pink shoe and dragged the velvet chair over to the wall. I stood on it and carefully unscrewed the blots from the vent. I popped off the covering and heaved myself into the vent. I crawled down the vent until I was in front of a trash chute. I slid down and landed on a small box. I was out of there. But just until I decided what to do.

I was free.

* * *

**Aww...I liked writing this chapter. I thought it would be cute to have Timmy think of Tech all the time and vise-versa. :)**


	12. Sorrow for the Prince

**Hey! I'll be posting alot these next few days! I have Spring Break! Finally!**

**P.S.- I'm looking for a Beta reader to help me improve this story. If you'd like to help just P.M me. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Winx Club or the Lunar Chronicles. I'm sick and tired of writing that over and over.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Timmy's POV**_

Digit and I quietly walked down the street of Magix, wondering about what was going to happen. I couldn't take the silence. It was really awkward. "So Digit, you're Tech's android?" I asked looking at the small android floating besides me. "Yep." She responded sullenly. "And I know androids are said not to have feelings but I do. And don't get me wrong, Tech does, too. Just people seem to judge us because of what we look like on the outside." The look in her eyes was pure hatred.

I didn't judge you because of your being an android. And I didn't even know Tech was a cyborg." I tried to console the little android who looked just about ready to punch something.

"And what do you think of her?" She asked, the anger in her eyes disappearing to become excitement. I started to blush. "Um..."

I sly smile appeared on her face. "If my friend Amore was here, she would've said you like Tech."

My eyes widened and I tried to focus on the half-moon twinkling in the dark sky. "Do you like her?" Digit questioned further.

I felt my face continuing to blush. Thank Magix that it was dark and Digit couldn't see my face. "Um...Sure..." I trailed off as soon as the palace came into view. There was a mass of reporters and Media hovers surrounding the entire front half of the palace. Digit pulled out a small laptop from her tiny pocket. Flipping it open she went on the internet. "Let's see what's happening..."

"There's no time for that!" I grabbed Digit and took a shortcut to the back of the palace. "Hey! Where are we going?" She asked quietly but I ignored the question. The small feeling of realization appeared in my mind. This time I couldn't push it away. _This has something to do with my parents..._I wouldn't even dare of thinking what happened to them.

I made my way towards the back stopping only once to sneak a glance at the reporters behind me. Then I found the old metal gate that is starting to rust. I pushed it open and it made a slight creaking sound. I entered the palace grounds and walked up to the front doors. I opened to door and sprinted as quickly as I could to my parents room. I prayed in my head that everything was fine. Only then did I realized that today was the day of the Gala. Again my thoughts shifted to Tech. But as soon as I was face to face with my mother's best friend those thoughts disappeared. The plump woman stopped me from entering. Her eyes had a glazed over look and they were red and puffy, as if she had cried for a long time.

"Long live the Prince." Madame Lee quietly whispered, with tears streaming down her face, smearing the mascara she had on her lashes. Her small lips struggled to make a slight smile and she pulled me into an awkward hug. I hugged her back, and it dawned on me what happened. While still in the embrace, I looked towards Digit who had just now gotten a chance to check the internet. Her eyes widened and then shut in an instant. When she opened them again, she noticed my staring and her sullen face became graver. If she could cry I would bet she would be ten times as worse than Madame Lee. Digit's eyes shifted from surprise to sympathy. "I'm so sorry, your Highness." She said in a monotone voice. She shook slightly. "Long live the Prince." She said, voice shaking as much as she was.

Madame Lee released me from the embrace and wiped her eyes. She slowly turned the doorknob to open the door to my parents room. Instead of being greeted by warm faces who would've lit up when I walked in, I was greeted by a cold breeze coming from an open window. The curtains blocked out and moonlight from entering but let all the cold from the outside in. In the room, a couple of men stood gazing down onto two caskets.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "No..." I started but was too startled to finish. Digit hovered above me, silent. Madame Lee grabbed my hand and turned me to face her. "Be strong child." She whispered and pushed me into the direction of the men. I started walking towards them, and tears threatened to over flow. "Damn..." I whispered. I snuck a glance at three men surrounding the caskets. I recognized one of their faces. He was a stern-faced man who was my father's royal adviser. I never learned his name. I didn't matter now anyway.

I peeked into the caskets. My mother's face seemed angelic and beautiful, and the same was for my father's. "W-What happened?" I asked in a small, shaky voice.

My father's royal adviser turned and in a deep, comforting voice, he said "We can't determine. We believe by poisoning. I happened right after you left. We noticed that your Highness. And we have no suspects."

"No suspects? What about a certain evil Queen?" I yelled at the man. "She probably did this." I looked back at my mother's face. I grabbed the edge of her casket and kneeled down beside her. "Why? Why? Why did it have to be my parents?" I wiped the tears from my face and turned to the people surrounding me. Madame Lee knelt besides me. "Child, you know how much she wants this throne. She had to...well take away your parents to get you to the throne. Then she will wage war. I;m sorry your Highness."

I glanced back at Madame Lee. "I am well aware of that." The tears that continued down my cheeks didn't allow me to continue to ramble. I sat next to my mother's casket and sobbed silently. I could see Digit hover beside me as she searched in her mind what to say. "Calm down Timmy." She whispered. "Now isn't a time to make a scene. Now I never had parents so I wouldn't know how it feels to be in your shoes, but if I ever lose Tech then I would be devastated. But you have to calm down Timmy." The people in the room looked astounded by the androids words of wisdom.

I sighed and pulled myself together. I shakily stood up with the help of Madame Lee and she led me to my room to rest. Digit was to wait in the Main entrance room with Madame Lee. As soon as I was ready I would find Tech.

In my room I slammed the door closed and sat on my bed. I put my head i my hands and sat like that crying silently for a moment. But I realized that the new King should never do this. I had to leave behind the childish things of my past and become an adult. I needed to if I was to protect my planet from Queen Electra. I will never let her win. I will do whatever is best for my planet.

I wiped the tears from my face and swore that I would not cry again. My parents lives were cut short because of an attempt to take over Magix. Electra took away my parents and I'll never let her win. Something dark inside of me wanted revenge. I should seek vengeance for their deaths by waging war on Zenith. I pushed those thoughts away because that's exactly what Electra wants. Well...she wants the throne but she'll wage war for it.

I stood up and pulled my hoodie on. I promised Digit that I would help her find Tech. The Royal advisers would find this irresponsible and would want me to make a speech about my parents.

I will but just not now. First, I'll find the girl of my dreams. A small smile appeared on my face. Tech.

I passed a mirror and noticed my eyes were as red and puffy from crying as Madame Lee's were. I pulled my hood on as far as it could go to cover my eyes.

I entered the entrance room and saw Madame Lee quietly talking to Digit. They both turned and bowed as I entered. "What are you women talking about?" I asked quietly.

"Just about a certain guy who has a crush on a girl." Digit replied with a sympathetic smile.

I blushed slightly and respond dully "Let's go find Tech."

"I hope you find her, but your Highness...shouldn't you take a breath before leaving? You know...ponder over things concerning your parents before you go?" Madame Lee tried to convince me not to go with little success.

"No. I'll be back soon ok? I'll try to be home before the Gala preparations." I tried to smile. "Besides, I can't got to the Gala without a date."

"Are you sure you want to celebrate the Gala this soon your Highness?" I nodded my head.

"It'll be in memory of them. And plus they wouldn't want to cancel a Gala. It was always their favorite ball of the year." I sighed as I thought of them. "They'd want me to continue it in their memory."

Madame Lee nodded her head and Digit and I started out the door.

We walked in silence thinking again about what was going to happen and if we were even going to find Tech.

* * *

**This****_ was a long chapter to write! And now that I think about it...This story is not even close to the Lunar Chronicles. I completely changed it. Well I did keep some key parts of the story. Well again I only based it on the book...Ugh. I'm rambling._**

**_Anyway, I would really appreciate it if someone who's a beta reader to P.M me and help me to make this story better. :)_**

**_The next chapter is alot more romantic. I promise. :P_**


	13. Just a Kiss

_**Disclaimer: I think you know what I don't own.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Tech's POV**_

I stood up and looked around. I had fallen into the trash and now I was covered in garbage. I deeply sighed as I pulled a half chewed pencil out of my magenta hair. I thought about what had happened to be these past few days. That's when I realized that today was Friday. The day of the Gala. Of course the Gala was only at nighttime and I guessed it was about two in the morning. The lack of sleep wiped me out and my judgement was completely out of the question. I glanced around for a nearby clock with no luck. I decided just to find the nearest alley and sleep there.

I slowly walked to the street and looked both ways before crossing. The street was almost abandoned except for the occasional piece of paper flying in the wind and a little cat licking its paw. I crossed the street and continued to search for a makeshift place to sleep.

That's when I passed a store that sold mirrors. I paused to check my reflection and noticed how frizzy my hair was. I also noticed that I was paler than usual and my eyes had a look of vengeance in them. I blinked twice and looked away from the mirror to see a small android fly up to me.

"TECH!" screamed Digit as she flew into my open arms. "Digit!" I exclaimed, overjoyed that I could finally see my android.

"How did you find me?" I asked, confused. That's when Digit pointed to a man standing a few feet behind us, consumed in his thoughts.

"Timmy. Hello your Highness." I said as I bowed. He shook his head. "Please don't call me your Highness." He said this with a strained smile.

I noticed he had dark circles under his eyes. His eyes seemed to be focused on something far and distant. His eyes suggested he had cried for a while.

"Timmy...What's the matt-"I started to ask only to be cut off by Digit. "Not the time Tech." Tech. That name seemed so different, a thing of my past. It felt wierd to still be called that.

Digit shoved her little laptop into my hands. I squinted to read the words.

It read:_ King and Queen of Magix pronounced dead by Royal adviser, Gala still on even after this travesty._

I held in my gasp. I couldn't have read that correctly. I re-read the sentence a thousand times until I realized that I had read it right. "Timmy. I'm so sorry..."

He held up his hands. "You don't have to do this. Don't be sorry. You had nothing to do with it. It was Queen Electra's doing. I know it. The problem is that they have no evidence that she did it."

Queen Electra. Killed. Two. More. Innocent. People.

The thought threatened to come out and I was tempted to scream it. The damn Queen did it again. More anger. I'll kill her.

"That damn Electra." I swore under my breath. I pulled myself together in fear of having a mental breakdown about her. Then I sighed again. "I hate her." I said louder this time. "She is a monster..." I stopped because Timmy was looking at me with curiosity. "Are you ok?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm sorry but I thought you were taking to the Cyborg Draft and why are you out here at two in the morning?"

I felt my face blush and I pulled Digit towards me. I whispered slowly into her ear. "Digit...Did you tell him that I was a Cyborg?" She looked up with a puppy dog look. "I kinda slipped." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Thanks Digit. I owe you one, kay?" I said with immense amounts of sarcasm. "Sorry. Hey if I didn't mention it then we never would've found you." I glanced at Timmy who was starting to blush as well. "You were looking for me?" I asked as I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. He smiled sweetly and took off the hood that covered his face. "Um...Yeah I was, bu now we found you and um...Oh God I'm rambling." he face palmed himself and I giggled at his expression. I turned to face him and inched closer to him. I looked into his hazel eyes which were concealed my his red wire rimmed glasses. I bit my lip. "Are you a bit weirded out that I'm a...well you know..." I broke from his gaze and stared down at the tips of my pink wedge boots.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "No. Not at all. I don't judge a book by its cover." He smiled slightly and I had to giggle. "I've been like this since...I was in an accident. I was eleven and I don't remember it..." It wasn't a complete lie.

"What kind of accident?" He asked with concern. I bit my lip again and lied. "Hover accident. The doctors had to save me so they had no choice but to make me what I am." I am a despicable person. I should've told him the truth. I should've told him that I was the niece of Electra.

But instead I took off my gloves and showed him my hands. My metal hands. His initial reaction was shock, then sympathy. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. I gasped. He was the first person not to move away, or to snicker as soon as I took my gloves off. "You aren't discusted?"I said as I started to back away from him. He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him. "Not at all. Tech...I was going crazy trying to find you. I just felt...I don't know! Something. Something special. You're different and I kinda like you." He said these words in a rush. "I felt the same way..." I said but I was cut off as he leaned closer to me and kissed me. He didn't care that I was different. It was the first time I ever felt like this. I kissed him back, savoring the moment. The moment where I knew someone actually cared for me. My heart raced and he pulled away. "I'm sorry..." He started but I stopped him. "It's fine." I put my gloves back on and then put my arms around his neck. I didn't want the moment to end. He put his arms around my waist and then he said "Um...Tech. I know it's kind of lousy timing but do you want to go to the Gala with me?"

My eyes widened. I was filled with shock. The Prince wants me to go to the Gala. The Prince actually likes me. Of all people. I nodded my head quickly. "I'd love to." His hazel eyes filled with happiness. "Great. I'll see you later tonight." He exclaimed as he pulled away. "Oh! I almost forgot." He searched his hoodie pocket until he pulled out the small android, Laui. I held out my hands. "Where did you find her?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Oh. She was in your trash. I think your stepmother had thrown her out." The joy that I felt just moments ago had disappeared. The damn woman. "Oh. Great. I'll fix her and bring her to you later." I gave a tense smile to him. "See you later, Tech." he waved and as soon as he was out of sight, I leaned against a nearby building. Digit came into view and I ignored her and just thought about the Gala. Digit waved her arms in front of my face.

"What? I snapped at her. "Well first you KISSED THE PRINCE! Or he kissed you. Whatever. It was awesome and so cute!" I hushed her. "Digit do you want the entire planet to know?" I asked in a hushed voice. She disregarded what I said and continued to ramble. "Second, Tech...You have a problem. What are you going to wear?"

That surprisingly didn't cross my mind. I thought back to the day when Gigi and Bea were in their beautiful ball gowns. Jealousy spread through me. It seemed like ages ago but it was just yesterday.

"I don't know." I replied and leaned back against the building. "Oh Well." I sighed and started to walk int he direction of my stepmother's home. I planned to steal her hover and run to the hotel again to rest.

Then I spotted a plump woman walking calmly towards us. The streetlights were dim but I could still see a familiar face. She smiled as she came closer to us. "Did I hear that you needed something to wear? You are in the correct neighborhood! I am Madame Lee!" The woman stood straighter and her smile was motherly. "My shop's this way. I wouldn't usually make a dress this late at night but I think you are in a tough predicament." She grabbed my hand and slowly started to lead me into a nearby store.

* * *

Inside the store was full of colorful fabrics, threads, and sewing machines. The place looked like it hadn't been dusted for a while but it was tidy nonetheless.

"Let me see child. My aren't you Anna's child?" She said as soon as she saw my face. She remembered me from the fitting. "Anna's adopted child." I corrected her. "Oh. Ok." She started rummaging through a box of fabric and pulled a couple of pieces to my face. "You need something to accent your eyes...Oh! This is it! This green brings out your beautiful teal eyes." I felt the fabric. It was like silk. "You outta know that I have no money." I said sadly. "I won't be able to pay. I won't waste your time." I started to leave when she grabbed my arm. "Sweetie. The Prince asked you to the Gala. I'll make sure a pretty girl like you has an outfit for the most important dance of her life. Think of me as your...Godmother."

I smiled. "Thank you." The woman turned back to the job of rummaging though the box. A couple of more time she pulled fabric up to my face to see if it accented my complexion or my hair color. She finally was content with the three colors and fabrics she chose and pulled a tape measure around my waist. She measured my waist and my height. Then she turned to the sewing machine and started to sew it together. I sat on an empty box and watched as she made the beautiful fabric into elegant ripples and waves. She was completely immersed in her work.

In the meantime I was thinking about the Prince. His amazing hazel eyes. Man, I was acting completely illogical.

But I loved every second of it.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter. I loved Timmy&Tech's Kiss! I had been dying to have them kiss!**

**New chapter(s) coming soon!**


	14. Feeling on Top of the World

**Disclaimer:I Don't own Winx Club or the Lunar Chronicles.**

**Chapter 14**

_**Tech's POV**_

My thoughts and the slight hum of the sewing machine had caused me to doze off for a while. I woke to the cheerful shouts of Madame Lee.

"It's done! Your beautiful dress is finished!" She squealed with delight. I smiled at her happiness.

Digit was fast asleep next to me. I lightly shook her shoulders and she opened her eyes. "Hey sleepy-head. Wake up. I'm gonna try on my dress."

Digit yawned and stretched her arms. "I wanna see." She said in a small voice. I hugged her and I moved towards Madame Lee. "What time is it?" I asked her as I parted the curtains a bit. The sun outside was rising and people where already out on the street and going to their jobs.

"It's about seven. You have a lot of time to go before the Gala." She winked. "You're anticipating it aren't you. Are you nervous?" I laughed. "Surprisingly I'm not." I responded.

"Good. Now try it on." She put the green dress in my arms and pushed me into the direction of a changing room.

I locked the door after me and looked at the beautiful dress. It's intricate swirls and sparkles were breathtaking. This dress was perfect. But somewhere deep inside I felt like it wasn't supposed to be mine.

After all I am just a mechanic.

I pulled on the dress and gazed at myself in the mirror in the back of the dressing room. I almost laughed at myself. The dress fit perfectly and it accented my eyes beautifully. However, I looked like I shouldn't be wearing the thing of beauty. With my frizzy hair, dark bags under my eyes, and huge purple gloves, I looked out-of-place. I didn't deserve to be going. I shut my eyes and forced myself to turn from the mirror. Why did he ask me?

I exited the room and came to face Digit and Madame Lee. I could see they were kind of happy with my dress. However, Madame Lee came up to me and started to brush out my pink hair with a comb.

"Sweetie, your hair is so frizzy. Let me brush it." She mumbled as she brushed out all the knots in my hair. Then she turned to Digit and mumbled something to her and Digit flew off into another room. Madame Lee just continued to brush my messed up hair.

Digit came back with two boxes in her small arms. "Here." She announced, plopping the boxes in front of Madame. "Great. Thank you." She replied back. She bent over and picked up a pinkish, medium-sized box. Opening it, she announced "Your face is so pretty, but from lack of sleep by child, you have dark circles. You can't go to the Gala looking like that." She handed me a small bottle of lotion. "Put this on." She said and I opened the bottle and put the lotion on my face. Madame handed me a pocket mirror and I noticed that the lotion had made my dark circles fade away.

"Cool. What's in the other box?" I asked.

She took the slightly larger box in her hands. She slowly took the lip off and I peeked inside. Inside was the most beautiful pair of gloves that I've ever seen. They were a light purple and they sparkled. (1)

"Wow." I said, surprised as I pulled the gloves out of the box. I turned away from her and took off my gloves to put on the silk gloves. "They are perfect." Digit whispered and I smiled. "Thank you." I said as I bowed to the woman. "No need. I am glad to help you." Then she continued to brush my hair.

"Perfect. You are ready." She smiled down at me. "I'll see you later."

I went back to the dressing room and took off the dress and put on my normal clothes. I carefully took the box that Madame Lee had put all of my stuff in and walked out of her store.

* * *

The morning sun warmed my face as I started to plan where to go. I was just a couple of streets from the palace and I could see a small part of it above the tiny homes that cluttered the street. I felt on top of the world. I was finally free of my stepmother, I am going to the Gala, and not to mention I'll be going with the Prince.

These good thoughts were also plagued by bad thoughts. What if stepmother finds me? What would happen then? I tried not to think of the punishment that I would receive then. But one thought was always in the back of my mind, and I only realized it now.

What if Queen Electra sees me at the Gala? Then she will definitely know where I am. She will be able to tell who I am. Then what? Will she try to kill me?

I shuttered at the thought.

No she won't be able to tell who I am. I kept repeating this in my mind, and I tried to make myself believe it.

"Tech...Are you ok?" Digit quietly asked. She must've noticed how pale I had just gotten. I also cringed when she called me Tech. Somehow I had to tell her. She needed to know.

"No. I'm not ok. Digit...I'm worried about...Bea." I couldn't tell her. Somehow I knew that she would be better off not knowing.

"Bea? Why?" Digit asked. Clearly, she didn't take too kindly to Bea. But I did. I really loved Bea like a sister. She treated me like an actual person. I had to admit it. I missed her.

"It's nothing..." I started. But before I could finish, I spotted a person walking elegantly down the street. Someone that I didn't want to see.

"Dammit." My eyes widened in fear as I saw Electra just a couple of feet ahead of me. She was looking in my direction, as if sensing that her niece was near.

"What's the matter?" Digit asked as she looked in the direction that I was looking. She saw Electra and immediately ducked behind me. Then Electra noticed me starting at her and her gaze locked with mine. She looked at me for a few moments and then a sly smile appeared on her face.

She found me.

"Digit...We are gonna run. NOW!" I exclaimed and I broke Electra's gaze. I started sprinting in the opposite direction of her. I glanced back and saw her still watching me run. My heart started beating harder and harder. I ducked into a nearby alley. Panting, I held Digit in my hands. I tried to catch my breath.

She found me.

She knows for a fact that I'm still alive.

She knows what I look like.

She's gonna kill me.

* * *

_**Queen Electra's**__**POV**_

"Hurry up with my luggage. As soon as the Gala is over I want to go home!" I yelled to the man who was putting my suitcases into the ship. "A little faster please!"

He turned and grave me a small scowl. Oh, dear not in my house. You have to respect the Queen. I raised my hand. "Electric Shock." I said and I hit the man with a strong bolt of energy. "Having powers for an evil purpose is fun." I giggled as the man fell unconscious.

"Sage! Get another man to do his job!" I announced to my servant. He clapped his hands twice. "At your request my lady. Why don't you take a walk and calm down."

I got up and walked over to the palace gates and unlatched the gate. I pushed it and stepped outside. Not many people were out and the ones that were didn't seem to notice me.

I took a couple of breaths and was about to return when I noticed a dainty sixteen year old staring at me. She looked oddly familiar with her magenta hair and teal eyes. Then I felt her energy. That's when I realized I had found her.

My dear niece.

I gave her a smile and she took off running. Perfect. She knows I am after her.

She knows I will kill her.

* * *

**(1)Her gloves look like her Enchantix Gloves. Her dress is like the one from the Episode Diaspro's Deception.**

**Ugh. This chapter is kind of boring. Oh well. The next chapter will be better.**

**I'll give you a hint. Gala preparations are going on and Tech finally makes up her mind about vengeance!**

**Wait, that was two hints. **

**Oh well. :)**


	15. It's Captain to you, Magenta!

_**Ugh. It took forever to revise those chapters. Anyway I made some important changes to some of the chapters so I think it would be better if you reread the story. And if you choose to ignore that message I'd just like to say that I've changed Torin to Radius. It fits the story better. +Winks+ You'll see why later!**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Winx Club or the Lunar Chronicles.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**_Tecna's POV_**

She knows where I am. What I look like.

I have to be extra careful when I'm at the Gala. I started to back slowly into the street when a person yelled out from behind me. "You lost, Magenta?"

I screamed thinking that I was caught by Electra or by stepmother. "Who the hell are you?" I asked as a man appeared behind me.

He smirked. "The names Captain Brandon Thorne. But you can call me Captain Brandon." My breathing slowly came back to normal. He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. "Quirky much?" I said as I turned back tot the street and started to leave. He grabbed my arm. "What are you doing in a place like this?" This time he talked with sincerity. "Same question to you Brandon."

"It's Captain to you Magenta! I fly a ship you know." I rolled my eyes again. "Sorry Brandon."This time he rolled his eyes.

"What's your name? And what are you doing here?"

I kicked a small rock out into the street. "Tech. Nice to meet you. I'm here because...It's a short cut to my home."

"Hmm...Tech...Such a wierd name. I'll call you Magenta."

"Thanks Brandon." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"I'm here because I'm running from the coppers. I was protesting the type of soap that this store was selling because it irritated my skin and then the police came and arrested everyone but I managed to escape because of my spaceship. I used a cloaking device on it."

I looked to where he was pointing. At first I saw nothing. I was about to say how cool it was to cloak a ship but my vision started to show an outline of a ship. At first I didn't know what to do until I realized it had something to do with my magic. Probably.

I blinked until my vision was normal again and turned to Brandon. "You were protesting soap?" I asked stifling a laugh without success.

He looked annoyed. "Yeah. I have sensitive skin." This time I busted out laughing. Digit was also laughing. Brandon looked back and forth between us with a hurt look on his face. "Well I do."

"Sorry." I said as I tried to control my laughter. Digit had calmed down and she sat on the ground gripping her stomach. "Oh. And about the ship. I'd just like to say that it's broken."

His expression changed from hurt to amazed. "How do you know that?"

"Oh. I'm a mechanic." I knew that it really was me connecting to technology that allowed me to tell that the ship was broken. But I couldn't tell Brandon this.

"I can fix it." He replied. "I doubt it." I walked over to where the ship was and pressed a small button on the invisible side. Then the entire ship materialized in front of me. It was a dark shade of red and it was huge. I walked in and Brandon trailed after me.

I found the control panel and started to put the wires in the correct places. Then I reprogrammed the ship to act normally.

"Better?" I asked as Brandon went to the pilot's seat and turned the ship on.

"I owe you one Magenta."

"Yeah whatever." I said as I walked out of the ship. I greeted Digit and grabbed my Gala dress off of the ground. It wasn't messed up or dirty.

I picked up Laui the android and thought about the Prince. And how he chose me to go to the Gala with him over everyone else.

With these thoughts in my head, I started thinking of Electra I realized I hated her with all of my soul. I knew that I have to seek vengeance.

* * *

_**Timmy's POV**_

I was stuck with Konn my royal adviser for the day. He was supposed to make sure I was fine and that I stayed out of trouble. Basically a babysitter.

My thoughts often shifted to my parents and how I vowed to do everything that I could to protect my kingdom. I have to do anything. If Electra becomes a threat I'll have to give in to her demands of marriage.

And that's how my thoughts shifted to Tech. How beautiful she was even though she is a cyborg. I thought about what she will look like a the Gala

Konn snapped me out of my daydreams. "Timmy. Get ready for the press conference. You've pushed it out of your schedule long enough."

I sighed and got up in front of the podium. In the room were a couple of reporters with cameras and microphones. I've always hated press conferences because of the pesky reporters. The flag of Magix stood behind me and the same for my royal adviser, Konn. This was the first time I was up here without my parents. I stifled a cry. Now wasn't the time.

"First question." Konn asked and everyone in the room raised their hand.

"Lady in the front." Konn chose. The woman stood and smoothed out her skirt before asking "Now that your parents are...decesaed...Will you take the throne?"

I thought about the answer. "Yes. And I'll try my best to find the best ways to govern the people."

When she seemed suited with the answer the woman sat back in her chair. I started to feel nervous.

"Man in the front." Konn chose again pointing to a short man in the front.

"Is the Gala still on?" He asked in a squeaky voice. "Yes. It will be in honor of my parents." I told him with a hint of sadness.

A couple more people asked questions and I answered them perfectly. All of the people seemed content with my answers. I finally was done when the reporters started to leave. I sighed and looked over to Konn. "How was that?" I asked and he responded "Perfect."

I walked back down the hallway and went into my room to prepare for the Gala which was going to start in less than four hours.

Four hours until I see Tech again.


	16. Powers and a Shiny Chip

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Tech's POV**_

I took a deep breath before entering the Cyborg Draft building. I was shaking with nervousness. Revenge is a pretty hardcore thing.

Inside the sterile building I stopped at the front desk. "Um...Dr. Radius's office please." I said to the woman sitting calmly typing away at a laptop. "Name?" She asked in a raspy voice. "Tech. Tech Zenith." I said as she continued to type. "Last door on the right of the hallway." Digit floated quietly behind me, full of fear.

I quickly nodded my head and rushed down the hallway. It was strangely quiet and dimly lit. "Dr. Radius?" I asked as I opened the door to his office. He was engrossed in reading the newspaper. It was the same room that I escaped from just this morning. The velvet chair that I sat in before was in the same place as I had left it, pushed against the wall to use as a way of escape. The only difference about the chair was that Radius was sitting in it like everything was fine."Welcome back Tecna. I knew you'd choose to take vengeance against that damn Electra." He calmly said without even looking up from the paper.

"How did you know that I would come back?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Sometimes you act so naïve, Tecna." He replied as he stood and pushed the paper away. "I know that deep in your soul you despise her for killing your family and giving you this cyborg life."

I was shocked at how well he understood my feelings. "H-how did you know?" I asked him, amazed at his ability to see right through me.

He took a deep breath. "Because if I was in your shoes I would act the same way."

I scoffed. "Yeah. My one shoe and metal foot."

He gave a gentle smile. "Yeah. I would act like that if I was in your one shoe and metal foot."

"Well...What are you waiting for? Teach me how to use my powers against her! I need to stop her before she ruins more lives!" I said full of determination.

He chuckled. "I like your determination. But first you must learn how to grasp control of your powers. Then as soon as you have control of them you will have full access to them."

"What do you mean by full access?"

"Transforming. Transforming into a fairy." He whispered as if he said it louder the Queen might hear.

I smiled. A fairy. I am actually something important.

But something else tugged at me in the back of my mind. "I think I can already connect to my power. I could tell where an invisible hover was and I could tell it was broken just by looking at it. It happened just a few minutes ago."

Digit seemed awe-stricken. "Can someone please tell me about what the hell you guys are talking about?" I facepalmed myself. I forgot to tell Digit.

"I'll tell you later." I turned to my angry android.

"Tell me now! Are you a fa-" I cut her off by shutting her down.

"Sorry about that." I said to Radius but it was meant more for poor Digit.

"Well anyway, maybe you already connected to your powers without knowing! Here, concentrate on turning poor Digit back on without touching her." The man took my android and set her on the table just a few feet away.

"Just take a deep breath and concentrate on her." He tried to reassure me.

I took a breath and shut my eyes. My thoughts revolved entirely on Digit. Nothing happened. I concentrated harder and I opened my eyes to see Digit floating in the air. Then I started to think about her turning on and floating towards me. Her eyelids opened. She started to turn on when I broke the concentration. "Oh! I can do it!" I squealed and breaking the concentration she plummeted to the ground.

"Dammit." I whispered tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear and letting the rest hand over my face as I stared down at the ground. "I'm horrible."

I expected Radius to force me to continue to try to connect to my power. Instead, he exclaimed "This is perfect. Your powers are ready! You have a perfect grip on them. I'd expect you to transform soon."

I stared back at him, shocked. "Wait...Shouldn't I practice until I can completely connect?"

He returned Digit to me. "No need." He said as he pointed to the android who was just now waking up. "W-What did I miss?" She asked as her eyelids opened.

"I did that?" I was quite amazed at myself. I thought that I hadn't done a thing.

"Yes you did that. You are closer to your power than you think. Now I think you need to go get ready for the ball." He said as he slowly opened the door for me to leave. "Thank you Radius." I said as I quietly slipped through the door. I heard Radius's faint voice as I continued through the hallway "Be careful. Electra knows you and she'll do anything to get her revenge on your escape."

"I'll be fine." I whispered back, but I wasn't completely sure that tonight would be all peachy keen.

* * *

"Bea!" I hissed once again to the window of my stepmother's home. Bea was sitting alone on the sofa watching the television. On the television people were getting ready for a press conference but I didn't know about what. In Bea's hands she held the remote and was increasing the volume rapidly. Digit stood guard in the front of the house in case stepmother was coming through the front.

"Bea!" I yelled again, this time knocking on the window with my hand. I waved my arms around to try and drag her attention from the tv.

"BEA!" I screamed and she turned in my direction. She looked confused and then happy to see me. She came over to the window and opened it. "Tech!" She squeaked and hugged me. "I missed you!"

I pulled away from her hug and tried to look into the room. "Is stepmom here? Is Gigi here?" I asked in a low whisper afraid that stepmother would hear.

"No they're both out!" She said happily. "Tech. Why are you here? Did you escape the Draft?"

"No. Well yeah. But that's not important. Right now I need to got to my room."

"The coast is clear! They won't be back for at least an hour before the Gala." She looked at me sadly. "You aren't going?" I chose not to answer that and crawled into the home. I made my way down the hallway and down to my old room. I pushed the door opened and saw that most of my things were gone. They sold my inventions and all of my stuff. "It was all mom. Not even Gigi. Just mom." Bea looked down to where my carpet used to be. "She seemed happy to do it too."

I pretended not to hear that last part and I looked into my closet. All of my clothes were gone but the most important stuff was still there. I knew it had to be. I leaned down and pulled up a floor board in the back of the closet. Bea stood confused about my actions. Then I felt around for the box. I felt the silver box. My stepfather's most prized possession. His tools. In the days leading up to his death he decided to let the mechanic of the family have his tools.

I put the toolbox on what used to be my bed and put little Laui on my bed. I opened her brain compartment and started to fix wires and reassemble this or that. Anything that could be wrong to this android. I tried multiple times to restart her with the same result: Laui's eyes opening, she flies in to the air, she crashes, repeat. Then I noticed a shiny chip in the corner of her mainframe compartment. Bea continued to remain clueless to what I was doing but she left me in peace with no interruptions.

I took the chip out and examined it. I've never seen this type of chip before. I did know that it was only found on Zenith...

I quickly took out my laptop and put the chip in. I typed a couple of codes and the chip was being traced. It took a while but soon I found where the signal went to.

A frazzled looking girl peered at Bea and I in the laptop's had beautiful hazel eyes and she wore a beautiful mint green dress with pin stripes. She looked magnificent except for her short brown hair that fell in waves up to her chin.

"Who are you?" I asked her the same exact time she asked me and Bea asked her. "Well...I'm Bea." Bea said with a smile and a wave.

"I'm Tech."

"Oh...I'm not supposed to talk to people who aren't Electra..."

"You work for Electra?" I practically screamed.

"Yeah. Well thanks for the warm welcome. I'm Stella just in case you wanna know." She rolled her eyes and I stared at her in amazement.

Stella was alive?

* * *

_**A pretty long chapter to write and I can't wait till the next one!**_

_**Hint- it's Gala time! **_


	17. The Poor Android

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Third Person POV_**

"Oh...Stars...What have I done?" The brown-haired girl whispered on the laptop. "You aren't supposed to know that. Good-bye!" She yelled and hit the off button to the video. But the screen wouldn't turn off. She could still see Tech and Bea. Stella continued to press the button with no luck.

"What the hell?" She shouted. Little did she know that Tech was connecting to her powers and forced the video to continue.

"No. You aren't leaving. What did you say about working for the Queen? And where you listening in on everything that happened in the palace?" Tech concentrated hard on not losing the signal and it was taking all of her energy. She wasn't used to her power yet.

"How isn't this turning off? Ugh. Whatever. I guess I have to answer your questions. It's better than keeping secrets." The girl rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her choppy brown hair. Somehow, her hair color didn't suit her. "Yes, I programmed the chip that you are using now. And I guess that I'm working for the Queen..."

"So, you're a Zenithian spy." Tech cut her off.

The girls eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "No. You don't get it. My mother-Sybil-forced me to make it. She's more of a slave driver than a mother but whatever."Tech felt her pain. Her own stepmother was the same."Anyway, she told me to record everything that I heard in the castle. I didn't want to get on her wrong side so I did." Suddenly, Stella jumped up and hid her face behind her hands. "Now, I'll be the one to blame!"

"What do you mean?" Tech asked out of breath trying to keep the connection with the girl using her powers. "Quit stalling and tell me!" She hissed at her with more harshness than she intended.

Bea stood fascinated by Tech's new ability to control technology. There's so much that she didn't know about her.

"Alright! I'll tell you! For Pete's sake let me take a breath!" She inhaled deeply and took her hands away from her face. "Ok. I don't know how they chipped the android." Stella gestured to where Laui was placed on Tech's bed. "All I know is what they talked about in the palace of Magix. I knew that the king wanted to find the missing Princess of Zenith and reinstate her as the rightful people think it's a myth but the king believed in it being true." Doubt settled in Tech's stomach. "And I also know that they were planning to assassinate Electra. But since the king died they are kinda questioning if they should to that." Stella then broke into tears. "Why didn't I just refuse my mother? Then Prince Timmy wouldn't be in trouble. He would be safe! Ugh. I am a despicable person! I'm so sorry! Oh stars I am really truly sorry!"

Tech held her breath for a moment. "Why isn't he safe?" She asked quickly, suddenly scared about the answer.

Stella continued to sob hysterically. She looked into the camera and wiped tears from her cheeks. "In the name of Magix answer me!" Tech pleaded with the girl. Impatience grew in her.

Then Stella took a breath. "Ok. You know how Electra has wanted to marry the prince to obtain the throne? Well, after the marriage she'll have no use for him anymore since she'll be in line for the throne so...You know...She'll kill him like she killed her sister."

Tech and Bea's eyes grew wide. "Dammit. I have to stop her! Thank you Stella!"

Stella nodded to Tech. "Anytime. Just keep the chip with you if you need to contact me. Um...I can't turn the video off..."

Tech smiled and focused on turning the camera off. A light blinked and Stella's face wasn't shown anymore.

Tech closed her laptop and turned towards Laui. "Lets see..." She pressed the reboot button and Laui blinked rapidly. Tech smiled at her and motioned for Bea to come see. But Bea's face had turned ghost white. She was staring at the doorway and Tech turned around to face her stepmother. Another one of her famous evil grins appeared on her face.

"Well Tech...I've underestimated you throughout the years. I'm surprised you lived to make it out of the Cyborg Draft."

Tech was tired of playing these games. "Stepmother...I'm done. I don't want to ever see you again. I am destined for better things than live here and be your slave. I'm sick and tired of you! I'm leaving." Tech picked up her stepfathers toolbox, Laui, her laptop and her dress for the Gala. "Goodbye Stepmother." She brushed past her stepmother glancing back to look at her room one last time.

"Oh. Don't forget your little piece's of scrap metal you used to call 'Digit.' What's left of her is out on the porch. Goodbye my dear Tech."

Tech's eyes grew wide and she hurried out the door, not stopping to glance at Gigi who was making faces at her as she rushed by.

Bea quickly followed after Tech only to be stopped by stepmother. "If you go to her I will punish you daughter." Stepmother always had a soft motherly look in her eyes when she talked to Bea and it was obvious that Bea was the favorite most of the time. But right now stepmother's eyes where full of anger. "Take another step-I dare you." At first Bea started to sink back into Tech's room. But somehow she mustered enough courage to whisper. "No."

"Excuse me?" Stepmother replied shocked about her girl's rebellion. "You've treated Tech like crap these few years. I think she needs me." She pushed her mother out-of-the-way and proceeded to follow Tech. Opening the door she turned and announced, "I don't like it when you treat people horribly. Don't be surprised if you don't hear from me ever again. I'll send for my things." And with that Bea slammed the door to her home closed and ran to Tech. She didn't even think to turn around and she her mother's shocked expression and the anger that filled Gigi's eyes.

Tech sat on her knees holding what looked like another chip in her metal hand. "Digit's personality chip. That's all that was left? The damn woman. Digit..." She clutched the chip to her chest. Bea knew that Tech would've been crying if she could. She loved Digit way to much.

Tech's thoughts fluttered around Digit. _How careless of me to leave her out here all alone. _Tech thought to herself hardly noticing Bea beside her. Bea put an arm around Tech. "Tech It's alright. I mean you still have her personality chip. Just get her a new body. Then it will be her all over again!"

Bea gave a comforting smile and Tech smiled back. Tech put the personality ship back in her pocket, next to the shiny chip that contacted Stella.

Everything had changed in the past twenty-four hours and it couldn't get worse.

Could it?

* * *

**_Alright...Gala chapter next chapter! Man, my hands hurt after typing on the computer! _**


	18. Getting to the Gala

**_What do you think of the third person POV? Do you want me to continue the story using third person POV or should I go back to first person? Please review and tell me which one you like better._**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Third Person POV_**

In silence Tech pulled on her green ball gown. She slipped her white glove over her metal hand and peered at it. It seemed different. Her hand wasn't meant to be in these exquisite gloves. She wasn't supposed to be wearing this magnificent dress or these glistening shoes. Especially not these shoes. The shoes that Bea told her to take to the Gala.

After all, she was just a mechanic.

After Bea and Tech left stepmother's home together they decided to get ready for the Gala at an old friends house. And in the turmoil of the rebellion that Bea gave to her mother, Bea had forgotten her dress at the house. And since the Gala has strict dress codes, Bea isn't permitted to go without formal clothing. In other words, Bea isn't going to the Gala. Tech felt bad about leaving her sister for a Gala but she had to warn the Prince about Electra's plans to take over Magix. The shoes that she wore were Bea's and she insisted that Tech take them since she wouldn't be able to go. Tech felt that she was taking Bea's spot at the Gala.

"Bea...I shouldn't go without you..." Tech started to say but Bea hushed her. "Tech you have to go to dance with the prince." She said this with a dreamy look in her eyes. "And besides you have to warn him about Electra."

"My thoughts exactly. But I still feel bad." Tech continued to talk to Bea about why she felt bad for leaving her sister to go to the Gala but Bea zoned her out. Bea just focused on putting Tech's beautiful magenta hair into an elegant up do. But deep down Bea felt a little sad that she couldn't attend her first Gala nut she pushed these feelings away and decided that there will be many other dances to attend in her future.

Finally, Tech was ready to go to the Gala. "How do I look?" She asked in a small voice. "Perfect." Bea responded and gave her sister a hug. "Good luck sweetie!" Bea said and started to push Tech out of the small apartment. "Wait how am I going to get there? I have no ride!" Tech asked. Then Bea pointed to an abandoned hover on the side of the road. "Oh..." Tech finally realized. She picked up her stepfathers toolbox from her small pile of belongings she had left that included her dress and her laptop. The two chips that she managed to find and keep were hidden in a small pocket on the side of her dress.

Tech waved goodbye to Bea and started towards the hover. It was an outdated model but still drivable. She fixed a few loose wires and replaced a few broken parts but finally she had a working hover. Except for the brakes. But Tech didn't figure that she would use them so she just climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. It slowly started with a hum which quickly turned into a loud roar. Tech smiled. She could fix anything.

She started to drive the roofless hover out into the street and down the road. It hovered perfectly like the other hovers in front of her. Suddenly she felt a drop of water on her nose. It was starting to rain. It would start to downpour soon. So Tech pressed her foot harder on the pedal and as she did this a vivid memory filled her mind. By doing the same thing she had gotten in an accident a few days ago. She ignored the memory and continued as the street was empty except for a few little children playing tag on the sidewalk. Tech zoomed by them and continued to the Gala.

Suddenly she felt like she had lost control of the hover. And in doing so she crashed into a nearby tree. She screamed and felt herself getting the same impact as she had gotten two days ago. "Dammit. Not again." Tech got up slowly and surveyed the damage. The entire front of the hover was smashed into the tree.

"Great! Now how am I gonna make it?" She started to run, noticing that it was five minutes until the beginning of the Gala. The rain had started to fall hard onto the street and Tech was drenched.

She finally made it to the Gala's front doors. She green dress was now soaked and muddy from running, her up do was starting to come apart and her feet ached from running in Bea's shoes. She felt horrible, but happy to be here. Excitement started to fill her because she about to see the prince.

A guard stopped her. "Name?" He asked. ""Tech." She replied barely holding in her excitement for her first Gala. "Go in." He announced back to her and stopping to glance at her messy appearance.

She ignored his looks and dashed into the ballroom. Teh ballroom was filled with people casually talking and gossiping. Tech glanced around to make sure that Electra wasnt' near her.

When her dress was dry enough for her liking Tech sought out looking for the prince. She caught his eye and he smiled at her. She gave a smile and walked over to him. He first seemed shocked about her dress but then he just pushed the shock away. "Well, I can tell it's pouring outside." Timmy said with a smile.

Tech laughed. "It's raining a lot."

There was an awkward silence before Timmy said "Um...Would you like to dance?"

Tech bit her lip. "Sure...But I don't know how..."

He took her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. The music that played was classical and the couple started to slow dance together.

"You really don't know how to dance do you?" Timmy asked Tech and she shook her head.

Suddenly, the events of a few hours ago replayed in her head. "Um...Timmy I have to tell you something." They stopped dancing and a seriousness came over Timmy's face. "What?" He asked and she guided him over to the door to the balcony.

She was about to tell him everything about Stella and Electra but something stopped her from speaking.

Queen Electra was watching them. Watching Tech.

* * *

_**Woah! Another cliffhanger! Sorry to leave you guys on that part but my hands hurt from typing so I'll try to get a chapter in tomorrow. I don't know if I'll be able to but stay tuned! **_


	19. Hatred?

**_Sorry for not posting sooner! Now presenting Chapter 19!_**

**_Chapter 19_**

Electra started to walk towards Tech and Timmy. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She asked darkly plotting out her attempt to finally get rid of her niece.

Tech's heart started to pound harder and harder. She couldn't breathe. She held Timmy's hand in fear of fainting. "W-what do you mean?" Tech asked. already well aware of the answer. Timmy just stood confused of what was happening.

The Queen snapped her fingers and in a second two of her posse(1) had come to stand next to her. "Take her..."

The men lunged for Tech but Timmy stood in their way. Tech continued to panic.

"What is going on?" Timmy asked Electra and she smiled. Tech started to panic even more. "It's against the Magix peace Alliance to harbor Zenithian fugitives." She waited to let that information sink in to Timmy's head.

"What do you mean?" He asked and if Tech wasn't so panicked she would have face palmed herself. "Dammit, dammit, dammit..." Tech repeated under her breath. She couldn't think of what to say and she couldn't even sort out her thoughts in her head. All she could think was that he knew the truth. She was Zenithian.

"Tech is a Zenithian fugitive. And I'm here to return her to her rightful home. It's in the peace Agreeme..."

Timmy cut her off. "Yeah I know that it's in the Magical Dimension Peace Agreement but Tech isn't from Zenith..." He looked into Tech's eyes, pleading for her to nod her head and agree that she wasn't from Zenith. To say that she was a normal cyborg that was born and raised in Magix and lived with a stepmother because her real parents died in a hover accident. Because he thought that she was only these things. But she was living a lie. Her whole life was a lie. And basically everything that she told Timmy, except being a cyborg, was a lie.

She didn't nod her head. She shut her eyes and was glad once in her life that she couldn't cry.

When she opened her eyes, Timmy let go of her hand. He sighed and closed his eyes and quietly asked "It was all a lie? All an act?"

She opened her mouth to defend herself. To say that not all of it was a lie.

But she closed her mouth. It was all a lie. Just at first she didn't know. But she did know that deep down...

She loved him.

And Timmy knew that he loved her, too.

He just couldn't believe it was all a lie.

He quietly moved out-of-the-way of the men and they grabbed Tech's arms. She was lifted so she faced Electra and her feet couldn't touch the floor. Her head hung down glaring at the small shoes that Bea forced her to wear. "Timmy...I think this girl is enough sacrifice to put off having to go to war with you for a while. I'll just take her and be on my way." As Electra said this, Tech thought of something. So as soon as Electra finished talking Tech made sure her shoe was a little loose and she swung her foot back. She then used that momentum to aim the shoe to Electra's head. It hit her right on the forehead and she fell onto the floor in confusion. Tech pushed herself against the men and caused them to let go of her and fall against the railing of the balcony. After being freed she ran towards Timmy.

"Whatever you do, don't marry Electra! She'll kill you. Don't do it." She pleaded into his hazel eyes. But she could see the hurt in them. "I'm sorry." She whispered and turned to see Electra getting up. "What type of guards are you? Get her!" She yelled pointing to Tech. Tech turned one last in time to see Timmy and then started running back into the ballroom. She threw off her left shoe which revealed her cyborg foot and kept running. The guests at the party turned to wonder at the commotion and why a girl was running from the balcony.

Queen Electra started to yell at Timmy. "You could have stopped her! Now she will be lost again!" He calmly got up. "What makes her so important to you?" He asked her. "Um...It's just...Nothing. She is just from Zenith and fugitives must be punished." She finished solemnly and proceeded to the ballroom. The guards had started to run after Tech.

Tech continued to run, dodging the various guests and even waiters or other staff people. She finally found the front entrance and started to open the doors when she heard Electra shout "Stop her!" And point to Tech's direction. The confusion had started to turn to panic and people wondered what happened. The palace guards started to chase after her too.

But determination filled Tech's spirits as she pushed the heavy door open to come face to face with the dark evening. The stars glimmered slightly and the rain had long stopped falling. She rushed down the stairs and out onto the street which was surprisingly empty. She glanced back at the ballroom to see the guards coming towards her and Timmy standing quietly among them. His eyes locked with hers and for a split second she could see forgiveness in his eyes. Then she turned and began to sprint faster, stopping at where her crashed hover was to pull out her stepfather's prized toolbox. No matter what she planned to keep this. She continued to run faster and faster through the empty street. All of the noise had woken up the people living on that street and they crowded around the windows of their homes to see what was going on.

Tech could barely breathe anymore and her heart pounded. She couldn't hear anything anymore except for the distant shouts telling her to stop. She couldn't go any further.

She would've fallen on the ground if she hadn't seen the one person she thought she wouldn't see anymore. "Captain Brandon Thorne!" She shouted into the alley she had been in days before. Thank goodness she had fixed his ship. She darted into the alley and banged on the door of the ship. "Brandon! Open up!" She shouted.

Brandon lifted his head and yawned. He heard the banging and slid the ships door open.

"Well, well, well Magenta. I never thought I'd see you again!"

* * *

_**Damn. I just had to split up Tech and Timmy again didn't I? I didn't want him to be that pissed at her but it will all work towards the ending to the book. I would never ruin their relationship. **_

_**Speaking of that...I just loved A Perfect Date! It was so cute! In fact I liked it so much that I changed my profile picture to Tecna and Timmy!**_

_**And I can't wait to see Zenith in the next episode! Maybe it will give me a few ideas in how to describe Zenith in this fan-fiction...**_


	20. One Last Time

_**Chapter 20**_

"Brandon, just let me in!" Tech hissed at Brandon pushing herself into the ship. "Oh you don't even know how to say thanks? Who taught you manners?" Brandon said with a taunting smile.

Tech didn't even hear that last remark. She was intently watching the sea of guards coming towards the alley. A few guards even noticed that she had run in here. They found her.

"The ship works right?" Tech asked quickly, sitting herself in the co-pilots seat. She quickly arranged things for takeoff.

"It works...I guess. I haven't tried flying yet. What are you running from, Magenta?" Concern was in every word.

She looked towards the guards that had made it to the ship and were trying to get in. They pounded on the side door of the ship and demanded that they would open the door. Brandon sighed and muttered "Damn. I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble. I better not get taken to jail or else my mother will be angry."

Tech pleaded for him to start the ship. "You won't get in trouble. Your mom won't find out if you'd just start the damn ship!"

"Alright calm down Magenta. The ship's on." He started the ship and readied for the take off. "Almost ready." He said.

Tech continued to grow more impatient every second. She tapped her bare foot on the floor. "Hurry!" She yelled as she saw that the guards were close to forcefully opening the ship's door.

"Damn. The control panel is messed up!" Brandon yelled and slammed a fist on the chair. "We can't go!"

"I have to do everything around here!" Tech exclaimed and got up and walked over to the control panel. She opened the tiny door which revealed bunched up wires and the control panel. She pushed the wires aside to get a better view of the malfunctioning panel. She tried everything she could think of but none of it could solve the problem. Minutes passed and the men almost broke the door. "Hurry up!" Brandon yelled from his seat.

Then an idea popped into Tech's head. She searched through her hidden pocket for the chip. The personality chip. She plugged it into the panel and suddenly the ship began to work. Then an all familiar voice boomed from the ships speakers. "Tech? Where am I? More importantly...What am I?" Digit's voice shrieked from the speaker. "I'll tell you later! Now, I just need you to control the ship and get us outta here!"

Digit paused for a minute. "Fine. But you have a lot of explaining to do!"

Suddenly the pounding on the ship's door had stopped. Brandon turned to see what had happened and then his eyes grew wide. Tech ran to look out of the ship's window and as soon as she saw the scene she began to curse under her breath.

Electra was now a few feet from the ship. She made her way towards the ship and motioned for the guards to stop trying to break down the door.

"Brandon! GO NOW!" Tech screamed and sat down out of Electra's view. Brandon started to pull the ship into the air and Digit was trying her best to control the malfunctioning panel when Electra put her hands facing the ship. With her magic, she tried to stop the ship and she started to control the piece of technology.

Brandon felt the ship shift and Tech stood only to lose her balance and fall back into her chair. Electra's powers started to take over the ship, causing it to fall back to the ground slowly.

"She's got us..." Brandon started to say, when Tech hushed him. "I can do this." She whispered and thought about Radius's training. Digit started to whimper. "Tech..."

Tech stood and focused her energy into the ship. "Don't fall...Don't fall..." She muttered softly. She could feel connected to the ship. She then commanded it to fly up.

Electra had the upper hand. She kept the ship's control and was about to have the ship crash. That would be the end of her niece. That's what she wanted. But suddenly, Electra started to lose the control. The ship started to fly upwards and into the night sky. Finally, Electra couldn't control it anymore and the ship was free flying in the sky. She stood watching as her niece made her escape.

Tech controlled the ship out of Electra's grasp. After she had the ship in the air, Tech collapsed onto the floor with exhaustion. Brandon breathed a sigh of relief that his ship was safe and Digit was completely confused about what happened.

"Tech?" Digit said as Tech lifted her head to look at the control panel. She pushed her magenta hair out of her eyes.

"What?" Tech responded breathlessly.

"Please explain. What the hell just happened?" Digit asked and Tech laughed. She had missed her android's voice.

Tech began to fill Digit in on everything that happened at the ball, leaving out the fact that she was chased by Electra because she was her niece. She only told Digit that she really was from Zenith. She didn't want anyone to know, yet, that she was a Princess.

"So that's how you controlled the ship." Brandon said from his spot at the pilot's seat.

"Yeah. Apparently, I'm Zenithian. I didn't know until a few days ago."

"So that's the secret you were keeping from me!" Digit's voice yelled from the ship's speakers.

"Don't yell, Digit!" Tech said covering her ears. "Sorry." Digit said softly.

"So...Where are we going to go?" Brandon asked and Tech shrugged. "I never thought about that..."

A memory surfaced in Tech's mind. Talking to Stella.

"I know where we are going!" She announced triumphantly.

"Where?" Brandon asked looking out of the window at the night sky and occasionally to Magix that was right below them.

"Do you have a laptop?" She asked and Brandon nodded. "Over there." He pointed to a black bag hanging off a hook next to the door of the ship.

Tech grabbed the bag and rummaged through it to produce a laptop. She opened it and sat down in her seat. She took out the last chip she had in her pocket and plugged it into the laptop.

The laptop soon showed the girl with large brown eyes and choppy brown hair. "Tech?" She asked and smiled. "Hey Stella. Where did you say you lived?" Tech asked and waved for Brandon to come. He quickly put the ship on autopilot and stood next to Tech and stared into the laptop.

"Oh wow. You're beautiful." He said quickly and then covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh. Thanks." She said, blushing. "I'm Stella." She continued.

"I'm Captain Brandon. I fly a ship." He added unnecessary.

"Sorry to interrupt but I kinda need to know where you are." Tech said.

"Solaria. I live in Solaria. But I really don't anything about it. I've been under lock and key ever since I was born. In fact, I've never left this house."

"Wow. Sorry about that. And Stell-" Tech started to say but was cut off when she heard shouts coming from Stella's end.

"Stella. What are you doing? You aren't allowed to communicate with anyone but Electra" A woman began to shout. Then, the connection was cut.

"Well, at least we know where we have to go!"Tech said, slowly shutting the laptop.

"I hope she's ok..." Brandon had a dazed look on his face and he sighed as he sat down. He was lost in his thoughts as he typed the codes to get to Solaria.

Tech began to think about her life she left behind. She certainly wouldn't miss her stepmother. She would miss Bea though. She tried not to think of what Bea's reaction will be when she finds out that her sister is wanted by the police. She also knew she would miss Timmy. She couldn't believe all the pain she had just put him though without knowing. She knew that she loved him. And that he loved her.

The only other person she knew that she wouldn't miss was Electra. Then again she would probably she her sooner than later...

But for now she was happy that she finally made it out of Electra's control. She was bursting with happiness.

She was free again.

But it is only for a short time...

**_The End _**

**_Of Book I of The Zenith Chronicles_**

* * *

_**My first fan-fic is complete! Yay!**_

_**Now, I know you guys are like, "What? How is it over?" I'd just like to say that I'll be posting a sequel to this fan-fic!**_

_**I'd like to thank all the people who have favorited or followed this fan-fic and every one of the reviewers! Kudos to you guys!**_

_**I can't wait to start the sequel! **_

_**Thanks for all the support!**_

_**~TecnaBelievix :)**_


End file.
